A True Vocaloid!
by vocachara
Summary: Melody Wakaine is the youngest Vocaloid who go lives with the others to try to advance in her singing career. Along the way, she faces obstacles she never expected...Contains my OC
1. You Care After All!

**A True Vocaloid-You Care After All…**

I'm Melody Wakaine, Age 7½. I used to live with Teto Kasane, Akita Neru, and Haku Yowane. Yes, I am a Vocaloid, but they thought I could be a better singer if I go live with Miku Hatsune. So now I live in a house with her, Kaito, Meiko, and Rin and Len Kagamine. I've been living here for several weeks now. I've been to their concerts, but I just watch from the side. I'm used to it now, the fans, pictures, autographs and all that, I just wish it was me they were cheering for, but hey that's just about everyone's dream, right?

Melody's P.O.V

Another day in the Vocaloid home… I was watching Anime with Len and Rin. Just then, Onee-chan (That's what we call Miku) walked in.

"Rin, Len come to the studio. Meiko-san is going to talk to us about our concert!" She said.

"Hai!" They said at the same time and stood up.

"We'll be back Melody-chan" Len said before leaving.

"When is it?" I heard Rin ask as they walked down the hallway.

"In 2 days." Onee-chan replied

"Eh? 2 days? We didn't get any notice"

"Well you know Nee-chan, sometimes…" Onee-chan said, but I couldn't hear the rest because they left up the elevator that goes only to the studio.

"I'm always left out…"I said but I still wanted to see what they were doing. I knew if I'd go up the elevator everyone would see me so I took the stairs. When I got to the studio, I looked in the window and saw them do a cool dance with a cute song! I sat down and listened to them. I heard Len messing up, Kaito missed his cue, (Whatever that is…). Luka left to get everyone juice so I had to hide around the corner. As soon as she left I heard Meiko make an announcement.

"Okay everyone! Good rehearsal! Also, we're going to have some others join the performance" She said. This was it! I was finally gonna perform. I was soo happy!

"Akita, Haku and Teto." Meiko finished. Then I wasn't so happy anymore. How could I fool myself thinking I was going to perform? I felt so stupid! I just wanted to cry. So I did. Quietly, of course.

"What's the matter, Melody-chan?" I heard someone say.

"Oh, Luka-san. Nothing. I'm fine." I said back wiping tears. She put down the tray of drinks and sat down next to me.

"C'mon I know you're not crying for no reason. Hold on a second." She said then left with the tray and went into the studio. I could hear everyone say 'thanks' and 'my favorite'. Then Luka-san came back out.

"Now then, shall we go and make some fresh carrot juice?" She said standing up and offering me her hand.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I said. And we walked to the elevator and down to the kitchen.

The day of the concert finally came. I was pretty much alone yesterday since everyone was rehearsing. So Len, Rin and I were back in the living room watching Anime.

"Rin, Len! Can you come and help me in the kitchen?" Onee-chan called to them.

"Hai" They said and left. They don't ask me to do anything. _I'll show them that I can do anything they can!_ I thought. I ran to my room so I can practice the dance they were doing. Then I can show them and they'll let me be in the show! It's a perfect plan.

Len's P.O.V

"Rin pass me the spoon please!" I said to Rin. We were busy making lunch for everyone with Onee-chan.

"Here!" she said and threw the spoon at my head. Just then we heard a loud thud.

"Wow Len, is your head really that dense?" Rin said walking towards me to see if I had a bump on my head.

"I don't think that was Len-kun's dense head" Onee-chan said. I gave her a sour look.

"It sounded like it was coming from upstairs…" I said.

"Melody-chan!!" we all said at the same time and ran up to Melody's room. She was on the floor motionless.

"Melody-chan!! Wake up!!" Onee-chan said running to her side.

"Call an ambulance!" Rin said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, She's still breathing." Onee-chan said. "Len, put her on her bed and Rin go get a towel."

"Right!" We both said and did what She said.

Melody's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I was in my bed.

"Oww, my head!" I looked over and Kaito was sitting next to me eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Oh, you're awake!" He said

"Yeah… what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"That's what we would like to know. Meiko said you had a minor head bump, but you did fracture your leg." He said. "What exactly were you doing?"

"Well...I was trying to do the dance you guys were rehearsing. And you know that part where Onee-chan goes on the second stage part? " I said. Kaito nodded his head.

"Well I tried that on the window, but I slipped and fell." I explained.

"Well of course that was going to happen!" He said. "This is why there are somethings you just can't do. You're too little." _…Little?_

"I mean, you're practically a baby!" He said. That made me really mad!

"Baby?! I'm not a baby!!! Just get out Kaito! You're so stupid! Baka!" I tried to reach over and hit him, but He dodged I just ended up tumbling to the floor. He tried to help me up but I didn't want him to.

"Let go of me, Baka! I can do it myself!"I yelled at him. Just then Onee-chan and Rin walked in.

"Kaito! What are you doing?" Onee-chan asked while she ran to pick me up and she carefully put me on the bed.

"What did you do?" Rin yelled at Kaito.

"Nothing." I said in his defense. "He was just trying to help. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said.

"Can I just be alone with Onee-chan please? Just for a little while." I said

"Sure" Rin and Kaito said and then they left.

"Are you guys still going to do the concert?" I asked.

"Yeah, tickets sold out so quickly. We can't let our fans down." She said

"Oh" was all I said. Don't get me wrong, I was glad they were doing the concert, I was just a little disappointed she wasn't going to stay with me. We watched TV until Rin and Len came back. She let me play her PSP and Miku's Project Diva game. It was cool that everyone was in the game, but it kinda made me sad. I felt a little selfish and complainy, but I didn't care. I ended up falling asleep when Len was trying to tell a story.

When I woke up I was all alone. In my room, by myself.

I looked at my bedside table and it was a piece of carrot cake and a note.

'Dear Melody-chan,

Sorry we had to leave, but we had to go to our concert. We'll come straight home. Turn on the TV if you want to watch!

Sayonara!! ~Miku! Kaito. Rin \(^o^)/ and Len

Ps. I got you the cake!-Rin

I used the remote to turn on the TV and there they were. They sang a lot of songs too. Luka was the announcer.

"Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the concert so far. We have one last performance with special guests, Enjoy!" She said then walked off the stage. Then they did the dance I was trying to do. They looked so cool! And when it was over they all walked out on the stage and took a bow. Then it was a big firework explosion and they were all holding a banner that said 'Get well soon, Melody-chan!' it made me so happy I almost choked on my cake! Then it cut to commercial. I turned the TV off and fell asleep.

The next day, they took me to see a doctor. The doctor said it could be up to a month before my leg could heal.

But it healed in only 1 week. Today, nobody felt like cooking, so we went out to eat. I barely ate, though.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"Nothing, just a little tired." I said. When we got home, I started walking to my room.

"We were gonna watch a movie. Do you wanna watch?" Onee-chan asked.

"No." I said and went to my room.

It felt great to be back in my room, but for some reason I felt…out of place. The next days were so dull. I felt empty and I never ate a lot of my meals. What was happening to me? Why am I like this? I haven't smiled in days… One day, I felt suffocated. I walked downstairs and I didn't see anyone. I put on my shoes and decided to take a walk. I left as quietly as I could. For some reason, I wanted to cry. The tears started flowing and I started to run. I couldn't stand feeling like this! It was the worst! I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry! Excu-" I said then I felt familiar hands help me up.

"Nee, nee! What's wrong?" It was Teto! I started to cry again. Teto and I sat on a bench and I just cried into her shirt.

"Just tell me what's wrong" She said. I honestly didn't know what to say. Then I just blurted out

"I wanna go home!!" She jumped a little.

"Why? Don't you want to become a good singer?" she said

"Yes, I do, but I miss you guys! I'm so lonely there! It's like they don't even care!" I cried.

"Of course they care!" Teto said

"No they don't! They don't let me sing with them in the studio or let me perform at all!! I don't wanna go back! I hate it there!" I said. I knew some of it was a little too much, but I didn't care.

"Well, I know Miku-san cares." She said sitting me upright.

"How do you know?" I asked. And she pointed her finger to the opposite direction. I looked up and there was Onee-chan. She had tears in her eyes.

"Onee-ch-" I tried to call her, but she ran off. I felt even worse than before. Teto and I sat on the bench for what seemed like forever. She even took me out to eat, but I wasn't hungry. Later she took me home.

"I-I'm home" I called out. Rin and Len ran up to me.

"Oh you're safe! We were all so worried!" Rin said.

"She ran into me when I was out on some errands." Teto said.

"We got a little scared when Onee-chan ran in here crying." Len said to Teto.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"She went into her room" Rin said I started to run towards the stairs.

"She won't come out. She hit Kaito with a book when he tried talk to her." Len said. I froze where I was.

"It's all my fault…" I said. They all looked at me.

"She's this way…because of me…" I turned and faked smiled to everyone.

"Thanks for taking me Teto! Ah, I'm a little tired I think I'll just go to bed." I said then I ran to my room. I sat on my bed and hugged my knees. I looked over and saw a picture of me and Onee-chan on my desk. I walked over and turned it face down. I layed on my bed and stared out the window. The stars looked so pretty…

The sunlight forced my eyes open.

I didn't even know I fell asleep. I wasn't even in my pajamas. I heard some noise in the kitchen, so I went to see if it was Onee-chan. I looked around the corner.

"Ohayou! Breakfast will be ready in a little while, okay?" Rin said. I nodded my head, then she went back to cook. I started back up the stairs and when I looked up Onee-chan was there. She had the saddest look in her eyes. She turned to walk back to her room. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan!! I didn't mean it! Do you forgive me?" I cried

"…" she didn't say anything. I looked up. Then she slowly turned around

"Of course I do!!" she said and hugged me back. She was crying, and I started to cry.

I opened my eyes and Rin was at the bottom of the stairs. She was smiling then she went back into the kitchen.

So I was worried about nothing. I was where I was supossed to be!


	2. Road Roller Road Trip

**A True Vocaloid-Road Roller Road Trip**

Rin's P.O.V

Len and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. The T.V. was on some random Anime that we weren't really into.

"Mmm…Len," I started. He looked over at me. "I don't really wanna sing today."

"Me neither." He replied

"I mean, it's not like we have too, right?" I asked

"No, not really." He said looking back at the television.

"Then, let's go!" I said standing up.

"Hm? Go where?" He said looking back at me.

"I don't know. Let's just drive." I said walking towards the door.

Melody's P.O.V

I started down the stairs and noticed Rin and Len were leaving! We're supposed to sing today. I wonder where they're going…

I guess there's only one way to find out!

Len's P.O.V

Well, next thing you know we were outside. We didn't tell anyone we left.

"So how are we supposed to go anywhere? I'm not going to walk." I asked Rin. _Knowing her we're going to be gone for a while._

"The Road Roller, duh! You know, the one we stole, err I mean 'got for free' from the construction site?" She said.

"Well, we are too young to drive, so I guess there's no other choice." I said. Rin left to go get it. Somehow she already had the keys in her hand.

Rin's P.O.V

"C'mon Len let's go before anyone sees!" I yelled

"I'm coming." He said. He started the Road Roller and we zoomed down the street. Our plan was to go to all the way to Tokyo. Well, my plan was anyway.

I learned that people can be very rude! Everyone was yelling at us for some reason. I mean it's not like we were doing anything illegal, right? It's like they never seen two 14-year-olds driving a constructional vehicle that isn't 'regularly' driven on streets. Road Rollers are street legal, aren't they?

Len and I rode everywhere! We went shopping, sightseeing, and then I got hungry.

"Ooh! Sushi! Len, let's go eat!" I said when I saw a sign saying we were approaching a Sushi place.

"Fine." He said and we got some for to-go.

Later we found a small field and decided to eat there.

"Ahh, look, Len! Isn't the sunset pretty?" I said

"Yeah, it is. So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. But I don't want to go home." I said

"Huh? So when do you plan on going back?" He asked

"Len, I had so much fun today! I want to do things like this forever." I said.

"What? Forever?" Len asked.

"Yep! Just you and me…" I said.

Len's P.O.V

Forever? I know Rin, and I know she didn't think this through.

"Soo, what about Onee-chan? What about everyone? There probably all worried. We have to go back sometime." I said to Rin. She looked at me for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Oh, I see." Rin said and she turned on the Road Roller and zoomed off knocking down trees and making me drop my sushi...

"Rin! What are you doing!!?" I yelled, desperately gripping the seat to I wouldn't fall off.

"You don't want to stay with me, do you?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do! There's nothing I'd rather do!!" I yelled to her. Then she jerked to a stop.

I heard a thud and someone said "ouch!"

"Hmm? Len? Did you say something?" Rin asked smiling.

"No, that wasn't me" I said. I looked around and remembered that there was a small storage space in the back. I opened it and there was Melody-chan.

"Melody-chan?" Me and Rin said at the same time.

"Hehehe...hi." She said shyly.

"How…What are you doing in there?" Rin asked her.

"Well…I heard you and Len saying that you and Len were going to leave and so…I got a little worried so I hopped in the back. We were supposed to sing today." She said quickly.

"But that could've been dangerous. Especially when Rin starts driving." I said.

"Hey!" she said.

"Well, I don't think I should be in trouble, you two should!" Melody-chan said. "You guys said you were going to leave forever. If I didn't come you probably would have! And I would've missed you guys…" She ran up to me and Rin and hugged us. We hugged her back.

"Yeah, your right…okay, come on let's go home." I said. I looked at Rin. She looked as if She was about to cry.

Rin's P.O.V

Finally we made it back…

"We're home…" We said when we opened the door.

"Len! Rin! Melody-chan!!" Onee-chan said running to us. "I was so worried!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Len said.

"Where were you guys?" Nii-san said from behind Onee-chan.

"Well…" Len, Melody-chan and I explained it all to her as we sat in the living room.

"I see…so I guess it's our fault for working you two so hard." Onee-chan said.

"No, no, it's not your fault. It was ours." Len said.

"Yeah, it was mainly my idea though." I said to help lessen the blame on him.

"Well at least you are all safe. Including Melody-chan." Nii-san said. I looked at Melody-chan who was asleep on the couch.

"Well it's late, I guess we should all go to bed." Onee-chan said.

I tossed and turned trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I decided to go out on the balcony. I got to the door and I saw Len sitting out there.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said back.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked

"Of course." He said. I sat down. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" He said.

"Nope. I still feel kinda bad." I said.

"Well, it's all ok now!" He said. I nodded and we both stared out into the distance.

"Hey Len, you know what I really wanna do now?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"Sing!" I said

"Oh really?" Len said

"Yep! I'll start…"

Hanare te i te mo Sou sa bokura wa

(Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one)

Ama kakeru saieza no uraomote

(Together we make up both sides of a constellation)

{Len joins}

Sezameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo

(Even on those noisy days, Even on those lonely nights,)

Sora o koe hika re au jemini sa…

(We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky…)

…

Len and I sang that song until I feel asleep…(I often do when He sings) even when I was sleep, he still sang. He even carried me to my room. I knew because I woke up while he was carrying me. He tucked me in and started to walk towards the door.

"Len?" I said

"Hm?" he said while turning around to look at me

"Daisuki!" I said smiling.

"I love you, too. Good night" He said smiling and then he closed the door. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. We always say 'I love you' to each other. But this time…it made me happy!


	3. Birthday !

**A True Vocaloid! - Birthday!!**

Len's P.O.V

"Heeeyyyy!! Everyone wake up!!!" Melody yelled.

I shot up on my bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:14 am.

Why is she screaming so early in the morning?

"Today is a super special day!!!" she yelled again.

"Special day…" I wondered. "It's just Saturday…"

Just then, my door flew open. "Len get up! It's my b-i-r...thday!!!" Melody said, then ran out. I heard her go to Onee-san's room too. Oh. No. I completely forgot!! I had no present…what was I going to do?!?

Melody's P.O.V

Yay, Yay, Yay!!! I was so excited!!!

Later on, everybody gave me gifts! But Len didn't stay in the room for long…

"Happy Birthday, Melody!!" Everyone sang!

"Arigotou!!" I said.

"Aaand tadah~ a present!" Onee-Chan sang.

And it was the cutest ever!!

"Aaah! A bunny!! And it's even holding a little carrot! Thank you soo much!" I said then I ran up and gave her a big hug.

"My turn! My turn!" Rin said and gave me a box with pretty paper and a big yellow bow. I ripped the package open and my mouth grew wide!

"Oh, wow!! My own Nendoroid Figure! I can't believe it! It looks just like me!! Thank you Rin!!!"

After that, Meiko bought me a silver locket with 'Vocaloid' written on the front and my name was inside. Kaito bought me the rest of the Kodomo no Omocha Manga. Which was a lot, since I've only read 4 of them. Soon, Rin left out of the room.

"Hey, where's Len?" I asked. "And Rin?"

Len's P.O.V

I felt really bad when everyone was giving Melody presents, so I had a good idea. I carefully slipped out and went to my room.

"Ah, found it!" I said as I grabbed my wallet.

"Let me guess…" Rin started. I turned around and she was at my door. "You forgot didn't you?"

"No, of course not!" I said back.

"Hahaha! Liar! The only reason you even remember my birthday is because it's the same as yours!" she said.

"Well, it's not like I don't feel bad!" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Well lucky for you me and Onee-chan knew this was going to happen. So here's the plan: You take Melody out shopping and get her whatever she wants. But keep her hungry because we're going to cook her a big meal and cake." Rin said.

"Okay, I can do that." I said. Then we walked downstairs.

"Melody, do you want to go shopping with Len?" Rin said smiling.

"Yeah!! C'mon Len!!" She said.

Melody's P.O.V

I was so happy to go out shopping with Len. I hurried and put my shoes on.

"Okay, we're off!" Me and Len said at the same time.

"Sayonara!!" Rin called.

"Okay let's get started" I heard Onee-chan say as Len closed the door. I wonder what they were talking about…

"So, where should we go?" I asked Len as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, Rin-Chan gave me this map with all these stores she thinks you'll like."

"Okay! Let's gooo!!" I said and we started to blend in with everyone else who was walking on the street.

We went to a lot of stores, but I couldn't find one thing that I really loved! I saw a clothing store with some really cool clothes and me and Len spent a long time in there since I made Len try on a lot of stuff. He looked really cute! Like the boys on TV!

"Len, what is shota?" I asked after He tried on some clothes.

"What?! Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"Because those high school girls keep saying that." I said and pointed to a group of girls pointing and giggling at him.

"Er, don't worry about it. You don't wanna know." He said.

"Well, of course I do, or else I wouldn't ask." I said.

"I think it's time to go." He said.

"Fine." I huffed. He never did answer my question.

After we left it was getting late, so we decided to go home.

"I have to make a quick phone call, ok?" Len said to me.

I nodded my head and sat on the bench that was next to the phone booth. I looked around and then, I saw it! It was the bestest thing in the whole world! I ran across the street and straight to the store window.

"Oh wow!!" I said.

"Melody!!" Len called out to me.

"I'm over here!!" I called back. He ran across the street and caught up to me.

"Hey, don't just walk away like that! It's not safe."

"Oh, gomen…" I apologized.

"It's ok, just don't do it again. I just talked to Onee-san. Everyone's waiting for us now."

"Yeah, but I want this!! See?"

"Eh? What do you want that for?"

"'Cause it's so wonderful!! Will you get it for me please?" I asked.

"Alright, Alright. Let's just hurry so we can go home."

"Yay! You're the best Len!!" I said running into the store.

So then we arrived home.

"Happy Birthday!!" I was greeted by everyone! I walked inside and I became soo happy!

"Haku! Akita! Teto! You guys are here!!" I said.

"Yeah, you didn't think we'd miss your own party, did ya?" Akita said.

"Hey everyone ready to eat?" Onee-Chan yelled.

"Yay! Onee-Chan cooked!" Rin and I said.

After we all ate the food and yummy carrot cake, we all sat in the living room, tired from being full.

"So, Len, what did you buy for Melody?" Kaito asked.

"I…honestly don't know." He said.

"Hey, don't be mad because you didn't get one!" I said and ran and brought the bag into the room.

"Huh? You were out all day and only got one thing?" Rin asked.

"Yep! And it's... Tadah~!!" I pulled it out and everyone just stared.

"Soo what do you all think?" I asked.

"Wow, um...it's a really nice…What is that supposed to be?" Onee-Chan said.

"Melody are you sure that's what you wanted?" Rin asked.

"Of course! Isn't it the best?" I said smiling and hugging it.

We all sang a song that night. I fell asleep on the couch and when Onee-Chan was about to take me to my room, I saw Haku, Akita, and Teto leaving.

"Wait no, don't leave now! It's late…Rin told me that it's not safe to walk around late…Onee-Chan, can they stay for the night?" I asked.

"Sure they can. But you have to ask them." She said.

"Can you please stay?" I asked. They looked at each other then nodded at me. I smiled. Haku and Akita slept on the floor on a futon and Teto slept in my room.

"Just like old times huh?" Teto said.

"Yep," I said. "Just like old times…"

And I fell asleep in Teto's arms, like when I used to back when I lived with them.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yeah! It was the best!" So, now I'm 8 years old!


	4. School?

**A True Vocaloid-School?**

Melody's P.O.V

"…There!" I said. I just finished writing my first song. I wanted to show it to Onee-chan so I went to the living room where Rin, Len and Onee-chan were sitting.

"Oh hey, Melody-chan! We were just talking about you!" Rin said smiling. I walked to the couch and sat next to her.

"About me? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah! Onee-chan said you can start school tomorrow!" Len said. _What?! _

"Yep! Aren't you excited?" Onee-chan asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"What's that?" I heard Rin say. She walked over to me and took my sheet music out of my hands.

"Wow!! Melody-chan, you wrote a song?" She said. Onee-chan released from the hug and went to go look at it.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what you thought of it…" I said shyly.

"Aww it's so kawaii!" Onee-chan said

"Are you gonna sing it?" Len asked.

"Yeah. Meiko's gonna let me record it soon." I said. They made such a big fuss over it. But I couldn't get my mind off going to school. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I've never been to school before. Usually I was home schooled by Akita and Haku. Even Teto sometimes. I wonder what it'll be like…

Rin's P.O.V

"Melody-chan!! Wake up! We're gonna be late!!" I yelled in the hall running to the bathroom to get ready.

"You're the only one rushing…" Len said as I ran across him. I looked at him. He was dressed and his hair was fixed.

"I'm going to go have some breakfast." He said then walked down the stairs. "And just standing there isn't going to help." And so I got ready and grabbed a piece of toast and left with Len, Onee-chan and Melody-chan.

"I'm going to take Melody-chan to her school" Onee-chan said.

"Okay! See you at school." I said and me and Len said bye and kept going.

"Aww! I wish I could go to school with Melody-chan!" I said.

Melody's P.O.V

Me and Onee-chan walked for what seemed to go too quickly.

"Well here we are!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah…" I said trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Well, I have to go to school, too. I'll pick you up later, okay?" She said and left the way we came.

"Okay." I said back and started to walk towards the building. I finally got to my class and hesitantly opened the door.

"Oh, you must be Wakaine Melody!" The Sensei said.

"Yeah, that's me" I said back.

"Well, I'm Ms. Tsuyuki" she said. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um, okay. Ohayou Gozaimasu!" I said blushing and bowing.

"I'm Melody Wakaine, 8 years old and I'm a Vocaloid. I hope we can become good classmates together!" I looked at everyone. I guess it went well! Until…

"Yeah right." I heard a boy say. I looked up and it was a brown haired kid wearing a brown shirt. "That's so stupid to come in here and make up a dumb lie."

"That's enough, Michio!" Ms. Tsuyuki said.

"Whatever." Michio said then stared out the window.

"Hey, it's not a lie! I really am a Vocaloid!" I yelled back.

"Just take your seat, Melody." Ms. Tsuyuki said showing me where to go. I sat down and looked at that jerk.

"Don't let him get to you." Someone next to me said. It was a girl also with brown hair.

"I'm Asako Suzuka. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said with a smile. Class started. The work was too easy. I finished before anyone else, but I acted like I was still working. I wrote my name over like 10 times and rewrote my answers. Then lunchtime came and I got to eat a yummy meal from Onee-chan. Asako-chan sat next to me.

"Mmm! That smells great! Did your Mom make it for you?" Asako-chan asked.

"No, Onee-chan did." I said back.

"Oh, you have a sister?" She asked.

"Well, not technically. I just call her that because we're so close. She's like a sister, though." I said taking a bite of my meal.

"Oh. What's her name?" She asked taking a sip of her milk.

"Miku Hatsune." I said

"Wow! You mean the singer? The Vocaloid?" She said with wide eyes

"Yep. That's my Onee-chan." I said

"Listen to her. She's still lying." Michio-kun said from across the room.

"Hey, no she's not!" Asako-chan defended me.

"How do you know, baka?" He said.

"Because...I can tell when people are lying! I know! She'll sing!" she said looking at me.

"What?" I said

"Well you should! I mean you _are_ a Vocaloid, right? That's what you guys do!" she said.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to." I said back. I never sang in front of people before.

"You can't. 'Cuz you're a liar." Michio-kun said. I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to sing, but I wanted to prove I'm a Vocaloid! I looked around and everyone was whispering.

"Exactly." He said and sat down to finish eating. So I stood up and…

Left.

I felt so embarrassed! Maybe I should've sang. I just wanted to leave this place. I ended up in the back of the building. I took a seat in the grass behind a tree and rested my head on my knees. I was in silence for a few minutes. Until Asako-chan came.

"Hey!" Asako-chan said. She had her arm around Michio-kun, and he looked like he wasn't happy. "Say it!" she said to him.

"No." He said and she hit him on his head.

"Ow! Alright fine sorry." He said

"…What kind of apology was that?!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Melody-chan." He blushed.

"…It's okay." I said. Then I laughed.

"Let go of me, baka! And stop laughing at me." he said blushing and then walked away.

"What's so funny?" She said and sat next to me.

"He just looked so cute! Did you see his face?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he's really annoying." She said laughing.

"Well, at least we only see him during school." I said.

"You do. He's my cousin." She said.

"Really? Wow, do you live together?" I asked.

"Yep."

"What about his Mom and Dad Do they live with you too?" I asked.

"No, his mom died while he was very small, and his dad just isn't around. He especially doesn't like to talk about him." She said. I felt bad for asking.

"Oh. Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. I think that's why he acts like that. He tries to hide it but you can tell he's a little lonely."Asako was very open. She said standing up. "Now c'mon let's go back to class." She started walking and I followed. I could tell she cared for him a lot. When school was over I said goodbye to Asako-chan and Michio-kun. I looked around for Onee-chan but I didn't see her so I started walking home by myself.

"Hey, wait up!" Rin called from behind me. She was with Len and Onee-chan.

"Soo how was it? Do you love your school?" She asked running to me.

"Kinda." I said.

"Well, I'm sure it'll get better." Len said.

"It's just your first day! Now c'mon, let's go get some ice cream!" Onee-chan said.

More days went by. Me and Asako–chan were just about best friends now. I also learned more about Michio-kun. Today I was going over her house. school. We all walked together.

"Well here's my house!" Asako-chan said as we walked in.

"Wow it's so pretty!" I said

"C'mon I'll show you around!" She said. She showed me where everything was.

"And that's Michio's room. Wanna look inside?" she said. I didn't get to answer because she pushed me inside. It was suprisingly tidy in there.

"Look at this!" she said with a mysterious smile on her face. It looked like a scrapbook. I opened it and started to laugh! It was filled with puppy pictures!

"He really likes puppies!" she laughed. "He really wants one, but Mom doesn't want any pets."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Michio-kun yelled from behind us.

"Such bad language!"Asako-chan said and grabbed the book and threw it on his bed and stuck out her tongue at him as we ran out of his room.

"Stay out of my room!" He yelled and slammed the door in our faces.

"Ha-ha! That was so funny! Now c'mon we can play this fun new game I got." Asako-chan led me to her room and we played the video game. It was fun, but I felt kinda bad about earlier. Michio-kun looked really mad. I wanted to apologize so I told her I had to use the bathroom. I ran into Michio-kun in the hallway.

"Hey." I said.

"What?" He said.

"Um…"

"Why don't you just go home already?" he said.

"Well I can't really leave until I get picked up." I said back.

"Whatever. I'm going to get a snack." He said and turned around.

"Wait!" I said and I grabbed his shirt. "Sorry about earlier."

". It doesn't matter now. Just don't tell anyone at school." he said.

"I won't." I promised.

"…Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Um, sure" I said. And we walked to the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and got out a bowl of baby carrots.

"Hey, I love carrots! Can I have some?" I asked.

"Sure." He said handing me the bowl. We sat down eating the carrots.

"So, you like carrots too huh?" I asked.

"…I don't hate them." He said. Then there was silence. I saw a picture of a pretty woman who sorta looked like Michio.

"Is that your mom?" I asked pointing to the picture on the refrigerator.

"Yep." He said.

"Um, Michio-kun? Do you…miss having her around?" I asked.

"How can I miss something I never had?" He said.

"Huh?"I asked.

"She died after She gave birth to me." He said.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay." He said. "So what about your Mom?"

"Well, I don't think I ever had one. I was sort of…made, I guess." I said.

"So you really weren't lying, huh?" Michio-kun said.

"Yeah! I told you!" I said. Just then Asako-chan came in.

"Hey there you are, Melody-chan! Oh what's this?" she said when she walked over to us.

"What is it supposed to be?" Michio-kun said.

"Looks like you two are on a _secret date_!" she said laughing. I blushed and Michio-kun was blushing too.

"No, it's nothing like that!" I said.

"Yeah, stop kidding around like that, baka." Michio-kun said and he chased her around the kitchen. She pushed Michio-kun into my chair and ended up knocking me on the floor with Michio-kun on top of me.

"Look what you did!" Michio-kun said to Asako-chan.

"Kyaa! It's like an adult love scene!" Asako said and covered her eyes.

"God, will you shut up!?" Michio said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…can you…get off of me now?" I said to him.

"Oh sorry" He said blushing. Then he got up and helped me up as well. He straightened the chair I was sitting in and I noticed his arm was bleeding a little bit.

"Hey Asako-chan, get a wet towel or something!" I said to her. She saw what I was referring to and ran off and came back and gave me the damp towel. I told him to sit in the chair and I cleaned up his arm.

"Here's a bandage." Asako-chan said and gave it to me. I carefully put it on his arm.

"There, is that better?" I said and I looked at him.

"Yeah, thanks…You didn't have to do that you know." He said blushing a little. I blushed a little too. He's not too bad when he shows his this side. Just then the doorbell rang. Asako-chan answered the door.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "It's Miku Hatsune!!" Me and Michio-kun walked to the door.

"So you really weren't lying." He said.

"You said that earlier!" I said looking at him.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Onee-chan said. "I love meeting my fans!"

"Who said we're fans?" Michio-kun said rudely. We all looked at him.

"Hey, you can't say rude stuff like that! Say you're sorry!" Asako-chan yelled.

"No. She called me _cute_." He said.

"What's so wrong with being called cute? I hear it all the time!" Asako-chan said.

"It's a stupid word. And I never heard anyone call you cute." He said back.

"Grr! Just say you're sorry already!!" She yelled.

"Hey, it's okay! Don't worry about it. So, I assume your Asako-chan and Michio-kun?" She asked.

"Yep! We're so happy to meet you, Miku-san!" Asako said with a smile.

"Stop speaking for me. She's nothing special." Michio-kun said.

"Shut up!! I'm sorry, Miku-san! Don't mind this baka!! I think you're so cool!" Asako-chan said.

"It's okay, it's okay! Well, I guess we should head home, Melody-chan. Bye!" Onee-chan said and we started home.

"Come back anytime!!!!" Asako-chan called out. "And you!" We heard her yell as we left.

"Get off of me you psycho!" We heard Michio-kun yell.

"Wow, Michio-kun is a little firecracker isn't he?" She said.

"Yeah, but he's nicer when you get to know him." I said. I remember about what happened earlier and I felt my cheeks get warm. Onee-chan looked at me and said "Ooh, I see"

"See what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing!" she said and started to skip down the sidewalk.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" I asked, but She just laughed and we walked home.

Michio…That jerk. Well, He can be nice, I can see it!


	5. A 'Fun' Trip

**A True Vocaloid- A 'Fun' Trip**

Rin's P.O.V

"Hey our album already sold a million copies!" I announced to Onee-chan, Len, Kaito, and Melody-chan.

"Wow it's only been 2 weeks!" Onee-chan said.

"Yeah and everyone loved Melody-chan's song!" Kaito said.

"Really! That's so cool!" Melody-chan said. I looked at the television. A commercial for a new Amusement park came up.

"Hey, that looks like fun! Onee-chan can we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. And we can use the money from the album. Do you guys want to go?" Onee-chan asked everyone else.

"Hai!" They all said.

"Can I invite Michio-kun and Asako-chan?" Melody-chan asked.

"Sure!" Onee-chan said. Everyone was so excited! The day of the trip finally came. We were on the train and Melody-chan and her friends were talking, Kaito and Onee-chan were laughing about something and Len was quiet. So I decided to mess with him.

"What's the matter Len? Are ya scared?" I said poking his arm.

"No! I'm not! It's just my first time going and I don't know what to expect." He replied.

"Well, they have this really big roller coaster, a Ferris Wheel, and a lot of games and stuff." I told him. "Hey look! There it is!"

Melody's P.O.V

We arrived at the front gate and bought our tickets. The inside was so amazing! It smelled like cotton candy and popcorn.

"C'mon let's go!!" Asako-chan said as the train stopped.

"Alright, so we're going to meet back here in 2 hours, okay?" Onee-chan said.

"Okay! C'mon you two!" I said to Asako-chan and Michio-kun. We all had so much fun! We rode a lot of rides and played lots of games.

"Hey, I think we should go back to meet everyone." I said after we played a game.

"Yeah. Ooh! When we come back let's ride that roller coaster over there!" Asako-chan said.

"R-Roller coaster?" Michio said a little nervously.

"C'mon let's go before everyone starts to worry!" I said and we ran to the meeting place. Everyone was already there and then we ate. We were talking about all of the fun stuff we rode. Then we decided to play for a few more hours before we leave. And lucky us! Asako-chan still wanted to ride the rollercoaster.

So now we were at the place where the line starts.

"C'mon! Let's go!!" She said smiling. I looked at the measuring bar.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm too short." I said and shrugged my shoulders, secretly happy that I didn't have to go on.

"Aw, well that's okay. Michio will ride with me!"

"I-I don't want to." He said.

"Well fine then, scardy cats! I'll go alone." She looked up at the ride "…Etto..."

"What's wrong? Scared?" Michio-kun said.

"Hey guys!" Onee-chan called. We looked and she was walking toward us along with Kaito. "We're going on that ride. Wanna come too?" She said and pointed to the big coaster.

"No thank you!" Michio-kun and I said.

"But Asako would love to." Michio-kun said.

"Yay! Then let's go, let's go!!" Onee-chan said and they left to get on the ride. I looked around for a place to wait. There was a bench.

"I'm going to go sit." I said. He followed and we both sat on the bench. I didn't like the silence between us so I sparked a conversation.

"So tell me. Why didn't you wanna go on the ride?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want to." He said.

"C'mon there's gotta be a reason."

"…I'm afraid of heights."

"Wow so open! You didn't even put up an argument!" I said and laughed.

"Shut up!" he said. I looked at a claw machine that was across from us.

"Aww! Look at that cute bear!!" I said pointing to it.

"…Hold on." He said and went over to the machine. He came back with a prize he won.

"Here." He said and sat back down. He gave me a rabbit.

"A rabbit?" I asked.

"Hey that game was hard! But if you don't want it I'll throw it away." He said reaching for it.

"No, I love it!" I said smiling and hugging it closer. "Thank you!" I said turning to look at him. He just stared the other way.

"Hey, hey! I said thank you!" I said while I turned his face to mine. And then…he...he kissed me!! Right there! Out in the open! Then he pulled away.

"…WHAT WAS THAT!!" I screamed at him.

"You act like you've never kissed anyone before." He said looking the other way.

"That's because I haven't!! You Baka!!" I yelled and I threw the cat at him. Then I ran back to the meeting place. I felt bad for yelling at him, but he deserved it. I mean really! A kiss! That baka. Baka baka baka. I didn't even want to look at him anymore, but there was the train…and school…_School! _I completely forgot! He might tell everyone!

"Kyaa!!!" I screamed loudly. Then I looked up and everyone was staring at me…

"Hey what's with the scream?" I looked up. It was Len and Rin.

"Hehehe…sorry." I said. Then everyone else came.

"So are we all ready to go?" Onee-chan said. Now we were on the train going back home. I was quiet the whole way. Asako-chan was talking about the ride we didn't go on. I couldn't concentrate on her though. I kept thinking about the incident, no disaster that happened between me and that thing that was a few inches away from me.

So we took Asako-chan and Michio-kun home. When we arrived at our house everyone was tired from the rides and all got ready for bed. Luka-san was sitting on the couch.

"Hey there you are!" She said

"Luka-san! I missed you so much! How was America?" I asked her sitting next to her.

"It was great. So where have you all been today?" she asked.

"The new amusement park." I said.

"Aww, you went without me! So how was it? Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah…sure…" I said shyly remembering what happened.

"What's the matter? Is it because you were too short?" she asked.

"No, it was because of stupid Michio-kun." I said

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"The stupid jerk kissed me!" I said.

"Oh really? So that makes him a stupid jerk, huh?" she said teasingly.

"Yeah! I think." I said

"Do you like him?" she asked

"N-No! Why would you even say that! I'm going to bed now." I said then I took a bath and tried to go to sleep. I wondered if he would tell everyone. Kyaa! I would be soo embarrassed!! I started to get mad. I didn't think I would get any sleep!

But I did. And the next morning came. Which meant school. I heard knocking on my door.

"Wake up before you late for school, Melody-chan!" Rin said from the other side of the door.

"Hai…" I said. I really didn't want to. But I did and next thing you know I was outside of my classroom door. I hesitantly opened the door and…

"Ohayou, Melody-chan!" Asako-chan called to me.

"O-Ohayou." I said back. I guess he didn't tell anyone. I looked over to his desk. He seemed to be writing something.

"Hey, hey! I bought your new album!" Asako-chan said as I sat down.

"Oh, really? Well it's not really my album." I said back.

"Yeah, well I thought your song was great. Michio did too." She said

"Oh Michio-kun?" I said perking up a bit.

"Yeah, I asked him if he liked it and he said 'There's nothing wrong with it.' That's what he says when he really likes something" she explained. Come to think of it, he did say that about carrots. I guess he really likes them. Just then, Ms. Tsuyuki came in and class started. For some reason, I couldn't get that stupid kiss off of my mind. So I had an idea. I was gonna ask him when lunch time came. It came quicker than expected…

"We have to talk" I said grabbing Michio's hand and taking him out to the back. We sat down in the grass.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Baka, I wanted to ask you something" I said.

"Well ask already." He said opening his bento.

"Why did you kiss me? Sorry, I just can't let something like that go." I said waiting for him to say something. "Hey answer my question!" I said moving closer. Then I jumped back. I didn't want to repeat what happened yesterday.

"Because." He said eating some of his lunch.

"Because what?" I yelled.

"Because there's nothing wrong with you." He said. I got a little queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Kyaa!!" I screamed. "Don't say that!!!" I yelled.

"What?" He said. I picked a flower from the ground.

"Is there anything wrong with the flower?" I asked.

"Nothing but the person holding it." He said.

"Answer my question!" I said.

"No, there's nothing wrong with the flower." He said.

"Then kiss it, since there's nothing wrong with it!!" I said and pushed it against his face.

"Stop it!" He yelled and smacked it away. I laughed. "So, where's your lunch?" he asked.

"Um… I think I left it on the table…at home…" I said.

"That's stupid." He said.

"Shut up! Let me have some of your lunch." I said when I grabbed some of his lunch.

"Hey, hey don't eat it all!" he yelled. We ate his lunch (mostly me) and talked about stuff like my music, TV shows, games and stuff. So the day went by and Asako-chan invited me to sleepover for the weekend. When Onee-chan picked me up I asked her and she said it was okay. On the day of the sleepover I remembered that Michio-kun never played Onee-chan's game so I asked Rin if I could borrow hers and she and Onee-chan took me to Asako-chan's house.

"Welcome! Come on in!" Asako-chan greeted me and I said goodbye to Onee-chan and Rin. We had so much fun! We played games ate popcorn and soda, and watched a movie, which made Asako-chan fall asleep. I was tired too, but I wanted a glass of water so I headed to the kitchen. When I turned around to go sit and drink it Michio-kun popped up out of nowhere and made me drop my cup on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" He whispered loudly.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I whispered back.

"I didn't sneak I just walked in here." He said. "Well you should clean it up now."

"Why should I clean it up? You could've gave me a heart attack." I said

"Whatever" He said. He grabbed something to clean it up but dropped it.

"You're so clumsy!" I said and reached for it. He reached for it too and his hand was on mine. We looked up at the same time and bumped heads.

"You're really annoying." He said while rubbing his head

"And you're really stupid!" I said rubbing my head.

"Whatever don't cry about it, you little baby." He said.

"Baby?! I'm not a baby!" I yelled and hit him with the towel.

"Shut up! Everyone's trying to sleep! But that's what babies do right? Wake everyone up in the middle of the night, right?" He said hitting me back with the towel.

"You're so stupid! I hate you!" I yelled but immediately felt bad about it. I ran back to Asako-chan's room. When I finally fell asleep, I had a dream I was in a dark forest. I knew I was lost, but I felt I was looking for something. I heard a familiar voice call my name. Was it…Michio-kun?

"Melody-chan…Melody-chan!!" My eyes opened to Asako-chan hovering over me. "Get up! It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay…"I said and we went to the kitchen. Michio-kun wasn't at the table.

"Where's Michio?" Asako-chan asked her mother.

"In his room. He said he wasn't hungry." She answered.

"He's so weird." Asako-chan said drinking some juice.

"Does he usually skip breakfast?" I asked.

"No, not really" Asako-said putting a piece of omelet into her mouth.

"Don't eat with your mouth full, Asako-chan!" he mom scolded. That made me laugh. The rest of the time I was there, I didn't see Michio-kun so he didn't get to try the game. Rin and Len came to pick me up. Len told me how Rin went to the wrong house, and Rin made me tell her about the sleepover. I left out the part when I spilled the water. When I got home, Onee-chan wanted to go see a movie and Rin made Len go and Len made me go.

When we got home from the movie, the phone rang. It was Asako-chan.

"Moshi-Moshi!" I said.

"Um, is Michio-kun over there?" Asako-chan asked

"No. Why would he be over here?" I asked her.

"He's gone!" Asako-chan said. She sounded really worried.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked loudly.

"He's not here he just left! He didn't tell anyone but…" I didn't hear her finish because I dropped the phone from my hand. I tried to run out to look for him but Len grabbed me when I was at the door.

"Where are you rushing off to?" he asked.

"Michio-kun ran away!" I cried. We ran everywhere looking for him. I knew it was all my fault. Why is he so sensitive? We ran by a fast-food restaurant that was across the street and I saw a boy with brown hair sitting at a booth looking out the window.

"That's him!" I said pointing to him and Len and I ran inside.

"Michio-kun!" I said when I ran up to him.

"Get away weirdo!" he said.

"Hey, I'm sorry Michio-kun!" I said grabbing his shirt.

"Let go of me! My name's not Michio!" the boy looked at me. It wasn't him.

"Sorry, I got you confused with someone else…" I said then me and Len walked out the restaurant.

"C'mon! Don't give up! I'm sure we'll find him" Len said patting my shoulder. "Do you know where he might be?" I tried to think. I remembered the dream I had…but I don't know where a forest is. The only place where there are a lot of trees is…

"The school!" I yelled. "The school I know he's there. C'mon Len!" and we took off to my school. The door was locked and we couldn't get in.

"Hey, there's a fence. Maybe we can climb it!" So Len and I ran to the side and he helped me over then he climbed over. I ran to the trees to see if there was an opening. I found one and crawled under. Len couldn't fit so I had to go alone. Although it was daytime, it was really dark. I looked all over but I didn't see him. So I turned back around and me and Len started walking back home. Then I couldn't believe it! I saw him! He was sitting on a bench drinking a soda. I ran over to him.

"Michio-kun!!" I yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking a soda what does it look like?" Michio-kun said. I just sighed and sat next to him Len went to go call Asako-chan's mother.

"I looked all over for you! Don't you know how worried we were?" I said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" he asked.

"Me and Asako-chan and her mother!" I said.

"I thought you hated me." He said drinking some of his soda.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that! Well, you see I really hate being called a baby, so you just made me mad." I explained.

"So you hate me?" he asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't look all over for you if I hated you!" I said.

"Whatever." He said.

"You know, you're really annoying too!" I yelled. I looked at his shirt and saw a flower petal on it. "Hey, what's that?" I asked picking it up.

"Nothing." He said.

"Why is there a flower petal on your shirt?" I asked.

"Maybe it was because I had flowers, baka." He said

"What were you doing with flowers?" I asked.

"I bought some and went to the graveyard." He said.

"Eh? Graveyard?" I asked.

"Yeah. I went to see my parents." He explained.

"Oh, I forgot about that." I said shyly.

"Yeah, today was the day they died." He said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"I said it was alright." He said. Just then, Len walked over.

"C'mon you two. Michio, are you ready to go home?" Len asked.

"Yeah." He said and we took him home. The sun was just setting. I was glad everything turned out okay!


	6. Merry Christmas, NotSoHappy New Year 1

**A True Vocaloid- Merry Christmas, Not-So Happy New Year! Part 1**

Melody's P.O.V

School was out for the winter. It was almost Christmas! I was excited, but things were very busy. We were throwing a Christmas Eve party. It was Rin's idea because she thought a "quiet Christmas" was boring. I invited a few people from class 3-A (My class). I saved up every Yen I could get for the longest time because I wanted to buy everyone a gift. On top of that, Rin and Len's birthday was on December 27th, so I definitely had a buy a present for them. And then there was New Year's… too much! I tried to make a list, but I didn't know what to get anybody. Today I went shopping with Asako-chan and Michio-kun.

"Oh, look at this! Isn't just the cutest? Oh, this is so cool!" Asako-chan went on and on for just about everything she saw. I saw a few things but I still didn't know what to get. We took a break at a restaurant and Asako-chan saw a store across the street so we went there.

"Oh wow! Look at all this stuff!" She said as soon as we walked in. True, the stuff was cool. I saw a Sana Kurata doll and I wanted it so badly! So I reached in my pocket…No money. I reached in the other pocket…still no money… I lost my money! I must've left it at the restaurant. While Asako-chan was talking to Michio-kun, I snuck back to the restaurant and went to the booth we were eating at. I even asked the lady at the counter. My money wasn't there. I ran back to the store where everyone was. They all bought things and I didn't buy anything. And when they ask why I didn't buy something, I just told them I didn't see anything.

Now, I was lying on my bed in my room. I looked over on my desk at the Nendoroid figurine of me on my desk. That was a gift from Rin on my birthday. Then I had a great idea! I ran to the hallway and got fabrics of all colors and a sewing machine. I put the stuff on my desk and stared at the sewing machine.

…If only I knew how to use it…

Rin's P.O.V

Len and I were out shopping again! This time we we're getting stuff for the party.

"So, Len about the party…" I said. "I don't know a good place to go to." I said.

"Wow, that's surprising coming from you. I think there is one around the corner." Len said pointing ahead. So we finally got to the store. They had so many cute decorations! I picked out most of them, though. Len seemed to be preoccupied about something. On the walk home he stopped to look at almost every store.

"Len, c'mon! Stop daydreaming! I have to help plan the rest of the party, ya know." I said to him.

"Oh, yeah sorry." He said and started walking again.

"So, how many people did you invite to the party?" I asked.

"Not that many." He said.

"Oh. Well when I was telling some people about the party, a lot of girls asked if you were going to be there, and when I told them you were, they all wanted to come! I didn't know you were so popular!" I said nudging him on his arm.

"Yeah..." He said.

"So, did you invite any girls?" I asked him.

"Just a few" he said.

"Hey, Len are you mad that I asked?" I said.

"No, of course not! I'm just thinking a lot, that's all." He said.

"You always act like this around times like these. Oh, I see now! You don't know what to get for a present, do you??" I said smiling.

"Well…just a little." He said.

"Hey, don't sweat it! I know when I get something I'm always happy, so don't pressure yourself over this. Like they say, count the thoughts!" I said smiling.

"You mean 'It's the thought that counts.'" He corrected me.

"Yeah, that!" I said and we laughed. We got home and set everything down in the living room.

"Oh, you're home! Dinner's just about ready. Could you wash up and go get Melody-chan, Len? And Rin will you help me set the table?" Onee-chan asked us.

"Hai!" We both said.

Len's P.O.V

I went upstairs and threw my coat on my bed and went to go get Melody-chan.

I knocked and opened the door. "Hey, Melody-chan, dinner's rea-" I started

"Hehehe! Yeah…I'm kinda…stuck…" She said leaning close on her desk. I looked closer and saw that she sewn her sleeve onto the fabric on the machine. I sighed.

"How'd this happen?" I asked coming closer.

"I guess I got a little tired and stopped paying attention." She said with a shy smile. "Can you help?"

"I think…I never tried sowing before." I said.

"Me either."

I tried to get it out by tugging on it softly. "Wow, it's really stuck… Maybe if I…" I said pulling on it.

"No, Len it's gonna-" She said. _Riiiip! _"Aw."

"I'm sorry Melody-chan…" I said to her.

"Hey, don't worry about it! You were just trying to help." She said pulling off her sleeve. "Well, it's out right? Phew! Good thing it wasn't the power sleeve."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure someone can fix it later. Now it's time for dinner." I said and we washed our hands and went down to the table.

"Hey, um, Melody-chan? What happened? You're only wearing one sleeve." Onee-chan said.

"Oh, yeah, about that…I was sowing and it got caught in the machine." Melody-chan explained.

"Oh, is it still in there?" Onee-chan asked.

"No, Len helped me get it out." Melody-chan said.

"Aw, how nice of you, Len!" Rin said.

"Not so nice, I ended up ripping it." I said.

"Can you fix it, Onee-chan?" Melody-chan asked.

"I'm sure I can." She said.

Melody's P.O.V

Today was Christmas Eve, the day of the party. The party wasn't until tonight, though. I still could finish! I need some cotton stuffing, though, so I tagged along with Onee-chan when she went shopping for the food. We had to go early before all of the shops closed. We finally got all of the food and I got my stuffing. But it didn't happen so quickly.

"Hey, aren't you Melody Wakaine?" I heard someone say from behind me. It was a lady with pretty black hair.

"Yes, that's me!" I said.

"Oh, this is great! I have a daughter your age. She has to be your biggest fan! I can't wait to tell her I met you!" She said.

"Oh really? That's nice. I'd love to meet her!" I said.

"Do you mean it? I really want you to meet her. She's sick in the hospital and she's always talking about you." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But how is she?" I asked.

"She's actually doing better than she was before. I'm sure she'd love to talk to you. If you ever have free time, please stop by and she her. Her name's Yumiko It would mean the world to both of us." She said and wrote down the room number she was in.

"Of course I'll visit!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" She said then left. I really did want to see her one day.

When we got home, Rin was running all over the place! I just went to finish what I was doing. As soon as I finished, I cleaned myself up but I didn't know what to wear to the party…Just then someone knocked at my door.

"Melody-chan!" It was Onee-chan. She opened the door and came in. "Here! Put this on!" She said giving me a sort of a Christmas Edition Vocaloid Uniform. "We're all going to wear one." I didn't notice it before, but she was wearing hers. And it was really cute!

"Arigotou, Onee-chan! I love it!" I said. Then she left and I put it on. I went downstairs and everything looked so pretty and festive! Rin did a great job with the decorations.

"Hey! Merry Christmas… Eve, Melody-chan!" I looked over and saw Asako-chan walking towards me. She was wearing a cute wintery dress. "I love your outfit!" she said.

"Thanks! I love yours too!" I said. I looked over and saw Michio-kun at the food table.

"Hey Michio-kun! Merry Christmas Eve!" I said to him.

"Oh, Merry Christmas." He said. He was wearing a less casual shirt and some dark jeans.

"Aw, you look nice!" I said.

"You look like a tree ornament." He said. I made a face at him.

"Hey, why are you being so rude? She invited you after all!" Asako-chan yelled.

"…Oh right. Sorry." He said.

"You make the worst apologies." Me and Asako said.

"Hey, Melody-chan!" I heard Ayono-chan say from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Asako-chan asked.

"Um, I was invited here." Ayono-chan said to her.

"Yeah, I invited her! We're friends now!" I quickly told Asako-chan.

"…Are you sure?" Asako-chan asked me. "She isn't bluemailing you, is she?"

"It's blackmail, stupid." Michio-kun said from behind.

"Hey… shut up!" Asako-chan said. Which made me laugh.

"Oh! H-Hey Michio-kun! You look nice." Ayono-chan said.

"Oh, thanks. You look nice too, Ayono-chan." Michio-kun said. Asako-chan and I looked back and forth at the two. What was that?

"Well! We're just gonna go...over there!" Asako-chan said and pulled me away from them.

"You saw that right?" She asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Yep, and I heard it, too." I said.

"Does she have a crush on Michio?" She asked.

"Yeah, but does Michio-kun like her?" I asked her back. We looked back at them. I don't know why, but I was starting to get a little sad.

Rin's P.O.V

"Wow, Rin! Everyone's basically all over your brother." My friend Hikura-chan said to me.

"He is _not_ my brother!" I yelled back.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! Sometimes I forget!" she said back.

"Hikura-chan, you're so slow." I said.

"Yeah, I mean, look at him!" She said.

"Did you not just hear me call you slow?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" I yelled at her. I looked over at Len. "He makes me sick. I'm going upstairs."

"…What was that Rin?...Oh, She's gone." I heard her say as I walked away.

Len's P.O.V

These girls are really annoying…

"Oh, Len-kun you look so cute!" One of them said.

"Sing a song for us, Len-kun!" Another one said. I sighed. Why did I even invite any of them? I don't even recognize half of them…

"Hey there, Len-kun!" I heard my friend call.

"Oh, Hey." I said back. And got away from them.

"How did you-?" he asked.

"I don't know they just came up to me." I said. I knew what He was gonna ask, anyway.

"I couldn't even get half as much girls to talk to me." He said. I'm sure you couldn't.

"Well how about you go talk to them?" I said and walked away. I went to the balcony upstairs that was shared by Rin and me. And surprisingly, she was up there, leaning against the rail.

"Hey, Rin." I said opening the door. She just looked at me and turned away.

"Why are you up here? I'm sure your _friends_ want to see you." She said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, you mean…Well they're really annoying so I came up here for some quiet." She still just looked the other way. "By the way, you did great with the decorations. It looks great." I said standing next to her.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"So why are you up here? I thought you would enjoy the party the most." I asked.

"Oh, I am! I just needed some air that's all." She said.

"Well, how about we both go back downstairs and enjoy the party together?" I asked.

"…Okay." She said and we walked downstairs and didn't pay attention to anyone else.

Miku's P.O.V!

The party was going great! Everyone who I invited showed up. But I thought a song would make it better, so I went to the studio and found some Christmas themed sheet music. I guess Meiko-san wrote these. Speaking of which, She went out with Kaito and Luka. Good, She might get mad if I took them without permission. But She doesn't have to find out.

So I ran and got Rin, Len, and Melody-chan.

"Hey, look what I found! It's songs that Meiko-san must've written. You guys wanna perform a live show?" I asked.

"Yeah! I think we should! I mean we should for our fans!" Melody-chan said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Len said.

"Ooh, let's go sing outside!" Rin said. So we took a quick look at them and saved them into our databases. That was a quick way to memorize songs. Then I went to announce the news to everyone. They all seemed excited and gathered outside.

I was first to sing, Then it was Rin and Len, and then Rin and Melody. Next, we all sang a song together. When we all finished singing together, snow started to fall.

"Wow, Onee-chan! Snow! It's so pretty…" Melody-chan said.

"C'mon let's play in it!" Rin said to Len fixing a snowball. But by the time she was finished, Len already had one ready and threw a snowball at her. Rin stood there as the snow fell from her face.

"Big mistake." She said and smiled an evil smile. And that started to what had to be the biggest snowball fight ever!

Soon the party was over and Meiko, Kaito and Luka came home. Melody-chan was outside making a snowman and Len, Rin and I started to clean up.

Melody's P.O.V

I went back inside because I was getting cold and took a hot bath. When I walked back in my room, I looked out the window and snow was still falling. It was so pretty! But I thought about the lady from the shop earlier. I wanted to meet that Yumiko girl. Besides, I already promised I would. T might be fun to meet my biggest fan! I decided I would go after Christmas.

Speaking of Christmas…

"Melody-chan wake up, wake up! It's Christmas! Don't you want to see what Santa-san brought you?" Rin said when she woke me up this morning. I went downstairs and everyone was already around the tree.

"Rin, Akita already told me Santa-san isn't real…" I said to her.

"…What do you mean Santa-san's not real?" Len asked me. I laughed.

"Stop being silly, Len!" I said.

"Who's being silly? This is news to me!" He said. Then we started to open our presents. I can't really list them, because we all got so many. Some from each other, Companies that we've worked for, Fans, and Some of the people from the party. Every other time Len opened a present it was some kind of stuffed animal.

"I really don't want these… They all came from those girls from yesterday." Len said after he opened them all.

"Oh, I can take care of them!" Rin said and she took the animals outside.

"Ah, I forgot! I have presents for you all, too!" I said and I ran up to get them. As I was walking back down the stairs the ground was shaking and I dropped the gifts I made. I looked out in the backyard and Rin was flattening Len's animals with her Road Roller.

"Aw, Melody-chan! What are those? They're adorable!" Onee-chan said as she ran over to me. "Oh, did you make these?" she asked.

"Yeah! They're plushies of everyone." I said shyly. "Do you really like them?"

"Of course! Aw, it's a little Len doll! And a Kaito doll! And a Miku, I mean Me, doll! Can I have the Len doll, please?" She asked.

"No, that's for Len!" I said. I gave everyone their gifts and Onee-chan and Meiko went to start dinner. So we all got dressed for the day and stayed downstairs playing with whatever we received. We heard a knock at the door and Meiko answered it.

"Merry Christmas!" I heard familiar voices say.

"Look everyone! It's the Utau's!" Meiko said opening the door inviting them in.

"You guys! You're here!" I said running up to them.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you all in a while so I thought we should stop by!" Teto said.

"Wait, I have something for you." I said and grabbed three dolls of them and gave them to each of them. "I had a feeling you'd come so I made them for you." I said passing them out.

"Aw, these are so nice! Thank you!" Teto said.

"Yeah, and we got you something." Akita said handing me a box" I said. We all played games told stories and ate Onee-chan's delicious meal. She really cooked a lot and we we're all full in no time! I was sad when they left and I could tell Haku was having a good time because she hardly drank any Sake.

But the next day, I kept the promise I made to myself and called the lady to see if I could see her daughter. She was so happy that I called and told me she thought I scared him a little and would never call her. So I went to the hospital and met her.

"Oh wow! It's really you! I can't believe Melody Wakaine actually came to visit me!" she said when I came in.

"Yep, that's me!" I said.

"My name's Yumiko!" she said smiling.

"That's such a pretty name!" I told her.

"Thanks! Wow, Melody thinks I have a pretty name!" She said and I laughed. She was really kind and sweet. She told me how she liked my songs and knew all of the words.

"Wow! We could be best friends!" I said.

"Do you mean it? You would be my best friend?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said.


	7. Merry Christmas, NotSoHappy New Year 2

**A True Vocaloid- Merry Christmas, Not-So Happy New Year- Part 2**

Melody's P.O.V

I've been going to see Yumiko almost every day. I really enjoyed keeping her company. She told me how the doctor's said she's doing better and she said it was because of me. That made me happy.

"Hey, Melody-chan," she said one day when we were watching a movie.

"Yeah?" I said.

"When I get out of the hospital, do you think we could sing a song together?" She asked.

"Sure! I'd love to sing a song with you!" I said. So that was our little deal. We saw a commercial for that amusement park we went to that one time.

"Oh, that place looks like a lot of fun!" Yumiko said.

"It is! I went there one with everyone. And my friends Michio-kun and Asako-chan went too." I said.

"What did you ride? How was the food?" She asked along with other questions about the place. I answered them all.

"I heard there was a big roller coaster there. Did you ride it?" She asked.

"No I was too short but Michio-kun stayed with me and…" I said, but stopped because I remembered what happened. It was making me mad all over again!

"And what, Melody-chan?" she asked.

"Oh, um he won me a cat…" is all I said.

"They sound nice. I want to meet them, also." She said.

"Hey, that's a good idea! I'll see if they could come tomorrow." I said. I called them and asked they promised they'd come. So the next day they came with me to the hospital.

"Hey, Melody-chan! Guess what? Mama said she'll take me to the amusement park when I get out of the hospital." She said.

"That's great!" I said.

"I wish you could go too. Will you come with me?" She asked.

"Of course! Sounds fun!" I said. "This is Asako-chan and Michio-kun. They're cousins." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Yumiko-chan!" Asako-chan said.

"Oh, you already know my name?" She asked her.

"Yep! Melody-chan told me all about you." Asako-chan said.

"You told them about me? That's great!" Yumiko said to me.

"So, why are you in the hospital, anyway?" Michio-kun asked. Asako-chan hit him on his arm. "Why are you hitting me?"

"Because you sound so rude!" Asako-chan said back.

"So what do want me to say? 'Please tell me why you're in the hospital?'" He said.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind him asking." Yumiko said. "It's my lungs. Sometime's my breathing gets a little short. I don't understand it all, but the doctor said it's worse than asthma" She said. I never did know why she was in here.

"Oh." We said.

"But don't worry! I think I'm doing much better. I haven't had an attack in a while." She said.

"Well, that's good." I said.

"So what's your favorite animal?" Asako-chan asked.

"Where'd that come from?" Michio-kun asked.

"What? You can tell a lot about people from what their favorite animal is!" she said back.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Michio-kun said.

"Umm…" She said.

"Exactly, stupid. You don't even know what you're talking about." Michio-kun said. Yumiko laughed.

"My favorite animal is…I guess a cat." She said.

"Why a cat?" I asked.

"Well, cats are very strong, despite their size." She said. "What about you, Melody-chan?"

"Oh, umm I guess rabbits. They like carrots, like me!" I said.

"I like tigers! There big and strong and fierce!" Asako-chan said. "We all know what Michio likes!"

"Puppies!" Me and Asako-chan said.

"Shut up!" He yelled at us. "I'm going to get something to eat." He said then walked towards the door...

"Hey, get me a soda!" Asako-chan called out to him.

"Get it yourself!" He said leaving.

"Aw, isn't he so adorable!" Asako-chan said.

"Does he always act like that?" Yumiko asked.

"Pretty much. But he's nicer once you get to know him." I said. "Wow, I say that a lot…"

"You guys are all really nice. I'm so happy you all came!" Yumiko-chan said.

"Oh, don't mention it! I'd come every day if I could." I said.

"Yeah, but don't lie." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"That's what my other friend said." She said looking down.

"What happened?" Asako-chan asked her.

"When I first was put in the hospital, my friend from my old school used to come and see me every day. Then out of nowhere, she had to move. And I never saw her again." Yumiko-chan said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Don't worry, that won't happen with me!" I said.

"Me either!" Asako-chan said. Just then Michio-kun came in. We stayed a little bit longer before we had to go home. I told her I would see her tomorrow, but I knew I couldn't stay long. After all it was New Year's Eve tomorrow!

Everyone had plans… Rin and Len were going somewhere, Onee-chan was going somewhere with a friend, Meiko-san and Kaito were going somewhere, and Luka-san was supposed go somewhere with Gakupo, but she used me as an excuse not to go. I knew I couldn't go to the hospital so I called Yumiko-chan but she couldn't talk long because her Mom came to visit her. She usually has to work, so she wanted to spend time with her. Luka-san made some Udon Noodles and we kinda just watched TV. It felt good to be in quiet for once. That's what I love about new years. You can just start over. Start fresh, you know? I was happy when the clock struck midnight. Luka-san and I even saw a few fireworks outside. But we went to bed anyway because we had to get up kinda early.

The next day we went to a Zojoji Temple to pray and get fortunes. I prayed for a good year…to do well in health…as a Vocaloid…and for Yumiko-chan to get out of the hospital. When we got home, we ate zouni.

That's when things got busier… We started to promote the Vocaloids with advertisement, and Onee-chan was even a guest star on a TV show! But I always made time to see Yumiko-chan.

"Hey, Yumiko-chan!" I said as I walked into her room.

"Hi, Melody-chan!" She said.

"I brought Project Diva. I haven't played it in a while though. I thought you might wanna try it." I said to her handing her Rin's PSP.

"Oh, I'd love to. I never played it before." She said.

"It's really fun! You pick the songs you want to play and press the buttons to the rhythm" I explained.

"Ok I'll try. I like this song." She said while playing. The game started and I sang along to the music as she played. "…This is kinda hard…Oh, I didn't see that one...Oh, I got a low score…"

"It's okay, it gets easier the more you play it." I said.

"Can I try another one?" She asked.

"Sure! Play as much as you like." I said. She picked another song. "Hey, also I want to tell you…"

"What is it?" she said still playing the game.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to come visit as much."

"What?" She said putting less effort into the game.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to come! It's just that we're starting to do a lot of stuff for our music. You know, like commercials, and photo shoots. Things like that." I told her.

"Oh…I thought you were…gonna…gonna…" She said, but her voice was straining and her breathing sounded weird. "Mel…get...the nurse…" she pointed to the call button but then clutched her hand on her chest. I pushed the button as fast as I could.

"Hang in there, okay? They're coming to help you, alright?" I softly patted her back. The doctors came in and put her on a stretcher and left the room. I ran to one of them.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"Well, usually after one of the attacks she just needs a little rest. I'm sure she'll be fine." He said then left out with the rest. I sighed with relief and sat on a chair. I tried to think about what happened. It was all so fast…and it happened after I said I wasn't gonna come often…She must be lonely here all day. Okay! I'm gonna always try to see her and if I can't, I'll just call her. It's all I can do I guess… I couldn't stay long so I left a note when Onee-chan picked me up.

I kept my promise. I visited her and called her whenever I was working. Even though it was a lot, working was fun! I sang more and more songs, some solo, some duet and some with everyone. I had photo shoots and commercials. I even had a CD signing. Sometimes work piled up a lot and I couldn't go to school.

Finally I had no work to do so I called Asako-chan

"Hey, Melody-chan! You know, you've gotten really popular lately." She said.

"Yeah, I know! We all are so busy lately." I said back.

"Michio-kun misses you too!" she said.

"Shut up! Stop lying!" I heard him the background. I laughed.

"I think I'll be coming to school next week." I said.

"You do know that it's the last week right?" She asked.

"No, I didn't know at all!" I said.

"Yep! Just Spring Break and we go to 3rd grade!" She said.

"Yeah! I hope we will be in the same class again." I said.

"Yeah! That would be great! Did you know? You got a perfect score on the promotion test!" She told me.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that!" I said.

"Yeah, you're really smart." She said. Just then Onee-chan called for dinner.

"Thanks, but I have to call you later, ok? See you at school!" I said then hung up and went to dinner. After I took a bath and went to sleep. I woke up feeling relaxed…calm…I started to make my bed. Then. Oh no…

"I…forgot…" I said aloud. I tried to hurry and dress quickly but when I was going to ask Onee-chan if I could go to the hospital, she said we had an interview for a music magazine… great.

The interview took longer than I thought, but it was kinda fun. When we were leaving we got caught by a lot of fans and signed autographs and stuff. When we left I had a headache from the screaming so I fell asleep when I got home. I thought about school today. It was going to be great!

"Melody-chan!" Asako-chan said when I walked in the class this morning.

"Asako-chan!" I said back and she ran to hug me.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a while!" she said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"What are you talking about? We saw you on TV last night." I heard that oh-so-annoying-but-familiar voice!

"Michio-kun!" I said and I tried to give him a hug but I ended up chasing him around.

"What's the matter with you, psycho?!" he yelled.

"C'mon just one hug best friend? It'll make me smile!" I yelled.

"Cut it out, Melody!" he yelled. I stopped running.

"…What did you just call me?" I said.

"Melody. That's your name isn't it?" He said. I pushed him as hard as I could.

"Don't you leave the honorific off of my name!" I yelled.

"Sorry, didn't know it mattered to you that much." He said. I clutched my hand into fist.

"Don't say that! You're so rude!" And I stormed off to my seat.

"Hey, have you talked to Yumiko-chan lately? I called her recently and she said you haven't visited her. She must be so lonely. And I can hardly visit her." Asako-chan said. …I completely forgot! I broke my promise. I have to go see how she's doing!

"Sorry, I have to go! I have uh, work!" I said to Asako-chan and I ran out of the room. I ran out of the school and straight to the hospital. When I got to her room she was sitting on her bed watching TV.

"Melody-chan!" she said looking over to me.

"Hi! Sorry I didn't visit lately." I said.

"It's okay. I knew you were coming back." She said. She looked healthier. She told me she didn't have any attacks and she felt her breathing getting better. I was so glad. Later Onee-chan came and told me she was wondering where I was.

"I went to your school to pick you up and Asako-chan said you left for work." Onee-chan said.

"Oh, sorry about that." I said.

"Wow, it's Miku Hatsune!" Yumiko-chan said.

"Oh, yeah! Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." She said holding waving to her. She waved back.

"Sorry, but we have to go now." Onee-chan said and we left. I was really happy she was doing better. When we walked down the hall I saw Yumiko's mother talking to a doctor. I wondered what they were talking about. Maybe because she was feeling better she could come out of the hospital soon! I sure hope so. We didn't have any work today, so I spent the day writing a song. It turned out great! I dedicated it to Yumiko-chan and made a copy of it for her. The next day when I went to the hospital, Yumiko's room was empty. I saw a nurse taking her name plate off of the wall.

"Excuse me, I'm Yumiko's friend. Do you know where she is?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Last night she had an attack in her sleep. She couldn't pull through." She said.

"What are you talking about? She was doing better! She was…She can't be…" I didn't know what to do…I didn't understand…She told me her breathing was better than ever. I ran out of the building and straight home.

"Oh, Melody-chan! How did you get home?" Onee-chan said.

"I…I walked." I said not looking up as I took my shoes off.

"All by yourself? That's dangerous, you know!" She said.

"I don't care." I said and I went to my room. Onee-chan followed after.

"What's the matter?" She said from the doorway.

"Yumiko-chan is…she…"I couldn't say it, but Onee-chan knew.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say…" she said coming to me. I just sat there in her arms. I didn't eat dinner that night. The next day I didn't eat much. I missed the last few days of school. Asako-chan came to visit when she found out. When she left I looked over to my desk. I saw the song I wrote. I tried to sing it, but no words came out. I couldn't sing. I couldn't sing at all.

Miku's P.O.V

"I feel so sad for Melody-chan." I said. Luka, Rin, Len and I were sitting in the living room.

"But I've noticed she hasn't cried at all. She hasn't accepted Yumiko-chan's death yet." Luka said.

"I'm worried about her. Will she ever get through this?" Rin asked.

"She will, I'm sure of it. I just don't know when." Luka said.

"Onee-chan…" We turned around and saw Melody-chan standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Melody-chan?" I said.

"I want…do we have any ramen?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said and we both walked into the kitchen. I started to cook the ramen for her. "Do you want me to put carrots in it? Like how you like it?" She nodded her head.

"You were all talking about me, right?" She asked.

"Yes, we're just worried about you, that's all." I said.

"Onee-chan, I can't sing anymore." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I tried to sing. I can't sing a single note." She said.

"Well I'm sure you're going to be able to sing soon." I said.

"Oh, your ramen is finished." I said and she went to eat it. She was pretty much like that for the next few days.

Len's P.O.V

This morning when I walked past Melody-chan's room, I heard her laughing. Maybe she was back to her old self! I knocked on her door.

"It's me." I said.

"Oh, Len! You can come in." She said from the other side. I opened the door and she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Yumiko-chan just told me a funny joke." She said. _Yumiko-chan?_

"Um, Melody-chan? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yumiko-chan! Oh right, you haven't met her yet have you? Well here she is!" She said pointing to the wall.

"There's no one there…" I said.

"Stop being rude, Len! You're hurting her feelings!" She said.

"Well, stop acting like that! Yumiko-chan is not here!" I yelled, but then she looked sad. "Melody-chan, I didn't mean-"

"Get out." She said.

"Melody-chan I-" I started to say.

"Get out of my room!" She yelled. I looked at her and walked to the door.

"It's okay, Yumiko-chan! We're finally going to go to the amusement park today!" She said. I stopped walking. "What are you still here for? Go away!" Then I walked out. I decided to keep a close eye on her… I also told Rin and Onee-chan about this.

"Maybe we should just see what she does next. It'll probably help her feel a little better." Onee-chan said.

"I wish I could help her, but I don't know what to do!" Rin said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. Later the two went shopping, so I was home alone with Melody-chan. I fell asleep watching TV, but I woke up when I heard the front door close. I looked to see if it was Rin and Onee-chan, but I didn't see them. I must've been dreaming, but I went to Melody-chan's room to make sure. She wasn't in there! I ran back downstairs and ran outside, but I didn't see her anywhere. I ran to a nearby street and I saw her mixed in with a crowd of people walking across the street. I ran after her by running through the stopped traffic when I caught up to her I grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, Len! Let go of me!" She yelled.

"No, what do you think you're doing?" I yelled back. She pulled her arm out of my hand.

"I'm going to go to the amusement park with Yumiko-chan!" She yelled.

"Melody-chan, stop it! Yumiko-chan is gone!" I yelled.

"No she's not! Shut up!" She yelled and ran away. She was running towards the street, but a car was coming.

"Melody-chan! Watch out!" I yelled. She stopped and turned around and saw the car but she froze up. I jumped out and grabbed her before the car could hit her.

Melody's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I saw Len holding me.

"Len…what happened?" I said.

"You almost got hit by a car, that's what happened!" he said helping me stand up. I looked around and realized I was in the middle of the street. I saw people watching.

"I don't remember…" I said putting my hand on my forehead and we walked out of the street.

"Well, c'mon we need to go home now." He said reaching out his hand to me.

"Len, your arm is bleeding!" I said.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." He said. When he got home, he told me about today. I really didn't remember it. He also told me how I was 'talking' to Yumiko-chan. The next day, Yumiko-chan's mother invited me to her grave and everyone came along to pay respects. After, it was time to go home.

"C'mon everyone, before it gets late." Onee-chan said.

"Okay!" I said to her, smiling. "Sayonara, Yumiko-chan. I'll visit soon!" I said before I left. I felt a lot better. I smiled for the first time in weeks, and I ate all of my meals. And the best part was I could sing again, so Meiko-san let me record the song I wrote for her, Chiisana Mahou. At the end of the song I started to cry and everyone ran in and gave me a hug.

"She finally accepts it." Luka said.


	8. Special!

**A True Vocaloid- Special!!**

Melody's P.O.V

"Melody-chan…Melody-chan!" I heard Rin's voice through my headphones. "Are you there? Come in Melody-chan!"

"Yeah, I'm here! What's going on?" I asked speaking into the microphone.

"You just got knocked right out of the sky!" she said.

"Huh?" I said. I looked around and I was under a big black…building? I crawled from under it. I stood and looked up to see Rin and Onee-chan flying around some big robot-thing.

"What the-" I started to say.

"Melody-chan! Look out!" Rin said from above me. A huge piece of a building was coming towards me. I screamed but Onee-chan picked me up and we flew into the sky.

"C'mon Melody-chan! You have to fight! Don't give up now!" She then threw me in to the air and I was falling.

"Kyaa!!" I screamed as gravity was pulling me closer to the ground.

"Fly!" Rin and Onee-chan called. Fly? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. So I spread my arms out and I flew up right before I touched the ground! I flew up to them and started to float. I looked at myself and I was wearing some magical-girl outfit. It was green and orange and white.

"Aw! I look like a carrot! So Kawaii!" I squealed. Ah, I get it now! I'm some kind of super heroine! I noticed Rin and Miku were wearing a super-cute outfit. The Robot turned to me.

"It's scary! W-What shoud I do? How can I beat it?" I asked.

"Sing! That's your power!" Onee-chan yelled out to me.

"Okay…What should I sing?" I asked dodging the robot's punch.

"Just sing something!!" Rin said. I opened my mouth and sang this song I never even heard before. Somehow the Lyrics just came to me. It was a pretty song! Onee-chan and Rin joined in, too!

"Melody-sparkle-beam!" I yelled and a rainbow ray of notes came and destroyed the robot.

"You did it Melody-chan!" Rin and Onee-chan said as they flew to me.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" I said and smiled.

"Sapporo is saved!" Rin said throwing her hands up..

"…And destroyed…" Onee-chan said. I looked around. Everything was demolished…

"Now you know you three have to clean this up!" I heard someone yell from below. It was Meiko-san.

"Hey, you shouldn't say something like that to someone who just saved your life!" Rin yelled as she flew down to her. Onee-chan and me followed her.

"Well, all of that was for nothing. There was an off switch on the robot's ankle." She said pointing to it.

"Oh, I guess we didn't see that…" Onee-chan said, rubbing the back of her head. I walked to the robot and pushed the button. The head opened up and we looked inside.

"Len?!" We all said.

"Hi! Um just so you now, I had no idea what I was doing…" He said trying to climb out.

"You baka!" We all said and Onee-chan hit him on the head with a leek.

"Ouch!" He said and rubbed his head.

"Look what you did! You could've hurt someone! And Sapporo is ruined!" Rin yelled at him.

"Where did you get the robot from, anyway?" I asked him.

"I can't remember…" He said.

"Well, now all that's over, let's go get something to eat!" Onee-chan said.

"Is there even a restaurant that's still standing?" I asked.

"Yeah, over there." Rin said pointing in the other direction. We started walking to the restaurant laughing and talking the whole way.

"…What about me?" Len yelled from behind.

I don't know what happened that day, but it was worth that yummy food.


	9. Etto

**A True Vocaloid- New Changes**

Melody's P.O.V

Now, it's just about the middle of Spring Break. I'll be starting 4th grade soon…well that was the plan anyway.

"Melody-chan!" Onee-chan called when she walked in the front door.

"I'm in the living room!" I called back. She walked in the room.

"Guess what? I just talked to your principal." She said.

"Oh really? What did he say? Did you find out whose class I'm going to be in?" I asked. Then I noticed she was holding a few papers.

"Yep! I did! He said that you did very well on the test and they were watching you over the year. They decided to you in a 5th grade class instead!" She said.

"What?! I'm skipping the whole 4th grade?" I said.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" she said smiling.

"Yes, it is but, what about Asako-chan and the others? I wanted to be in the same class as them!" I said.

"Well, you're still going to be in the same school. You can still see each other." She said coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah, but it still won't be the same." I said. "I'm going to call Asako-chan." I grabbed the house phone and went upstairs. She answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi!" She said.

"Hey, it's me." I said back.

"Hey, Melody-chan! Guess what? I found out whose class I'm going to be in next year." She said.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Really? That's great! My sensei's name is…Ms. Mitsuya." She said. "Are we in the same class?"

"No, not even close." I said, sitting down on my desk.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked. "You aren't moving, are you?"

"No, I'm not moving. I'm going to be in 5th grade next year." I said.

"Oh, that's great for you! Then I guess I'm going to be all alone. Michio isn't in my class either." She said.

"Yeah, well at least you know some people! I have to start all over again! Then I'll be in 6th grade, oh, Asako-chan! We're not going to go to Junior High school together!" I said.

"Calm down, Melody-chan! That's a long time from now! We don't know what the future holds fo us, so we should just make the best of the present and see how things work out, for better or for worse." She said.

"Yeah, your right! That's some good advice." I said.

"Really? That was just Michio's Horoscope…Oh, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" she said.

"Okay. Sayonara!" Then I hung up. I wondered how 5th grade would be… When Onee-chan told everyone the news at dinner, everyone said they we're happy for me. I thought about it almost every day. Then the day finally came. I was kinda nervous. I was dropped off by Onee-chan as usual and I caught up to Asako-chan and Michio-kun.

"Hey look! It's Melody-chan!" Asako-chan said as she and him walked over to me.

"Hey guys!" I said waving.

"So, how does it feel to be a 5th grader?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to feel different?" I asked.

"No, I guess not." She said.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Michio-kun asked her. I turned around and started walking inside the building but I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me!" I said bowing. When I looked at who I bumped into it was a boy with blonde hair. Suddenly my stomach felt a little funny.

"It's okay, be careful next time." He said and walked away.

"H-Hai." I said. I felt my heart pumping and I held my hand over it. What is this…feeling?

"Uh oh! Looks like Michio's got some competition!" Asako-chan said.

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going ahead." Michio-kun said and walked away. Asako-chan laughed and I smiled. We started to walk in the halls. We didn't talk. Then we got to the spot where we go into different hallways, one for the 4th grade, and the other for 5th.

"Well, this is it." She said.

"Yeah." I said. Then we turned and faced each other. We put one of our hands out and grabbed them.

"Good luck, Asako-chan!" I said smiling.

"Good luck, Melody-chan!" she said smiling too. Then we left. I clutched tighter to my school bag. Here it is…5-B… I opened the door. Everyone was talking, but some stopped and looked at me.

"Are you lost?" I heard some girl say.

"No, I'm not lost!" I said angrily, but I calmed back down and said "I'm Melody Wakaine, and this is my class."

"How old are you?"

"Eight." I said simply.

"Really? An 8 year old in the 5th grade?" Another person said.

"Yes! They skipped me to 5th grade!" I said.

"You know…she looks kinda familiar…Hey, I know! she's a Vocaloid!" The girl said as she and a few other people ran up to me.

"Wow, Melody-san's in our class!" Another person said.

"Please, just call me Melody-chan!" I said to them.

"Okay! Melody-chan!" They all said.

Just then the sensei walked in the class.

"What are you doing in here?" She said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Melody Wakaine." I said.

"Ah, yes I was expecting you. You got moved because of your grades, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, that's correct." I said. She looked at me with an unkind expression…

"Well, take your seat so I can start the class." She said and I turned around to find a seat then I saw the boy from before. He was drawing something. My heart got that funny feeling again. I hurried to a seat by the window. The teacher started to talk, but I couldn't focus on her. I kept thinking about the boy…Why was I acting like this? I don't understand…All of a sudden, my mind felt all mixed up. It felt like it was about to explode! My power sleeve started to beep. Then I fell asleep. I wasn't tired; I guess I just shut down. I woke up a little while later. I looked around and everyone was working on something. I had no idea what they were. I looked up at the sensei and she told me to step outside. Oopsie.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I think it had something to do me being a Vocal-" I said really fast but she interrupted me.

"Be quiet!" she yelled. I jumped back a little. "I don't care if you're a little bit younger than the other students. Don't think you're going to be treated any different. You need to pull yourself together!" She yelled. Then we walked back into class. Where did that come from? I couldn't control me falling asleep. Was she really that mad? I sat in my seat and looked out of the window. I don't like the 5th grade. Then lunchtime came. Onee-chan's lunch She made me did help me feel a little better. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was the boy from before! My stomach felt weird again…

"Hey, you know, you seem kinda familiar…" He said.

"W-well it's either r because of this morning or that I'm a Vocaloid…" I said nervously.

"Yeah, that's it. I used to see you on TV all of the time." He said.

"Oh, yeah…" I said. It made me think about Yumiko-chan's deat- …about Yumiko-chan.

"Well I'm going to go eat my lunch now. It was nice to talk to you." He said with a smile and walked away.

"Yeah, it was…nice." I said shyly and smiled. I felt happy that he talked to me. He was pretty much the only one who actually talked to me, not as a fan, I mean. I was glad he was in my class!

"So do you like your class?" Asako-chan asked me when we met up and started to walk to the front of the building.

"It was okay. Still I think it would be better if we were in the same class." I said.

"Yeah. So did you make any new friends?" she asked.

"I think…there was that one boy from earlier. He's in my class and we talked a little a lunch." I said.

"Aw, that's so great for you!" She said and giggled. "Well, I have to catch up with Michio. He left without me." She said and waved and left. I waved back and watched her run the other way. I looked around for Onee-chan and the others. I didn't see them. I saw the boy from earlier walk past and he waved at me. I got happy for some reason and blushed a little when I waved back. I don't even know his name.

"Melody-chan~" I heard Rin call. I turned around and she was waving. I ran over to her.

"Hi, Rin!"

"So how was 5th grade?" She asked.

"It was alright. How was 9th grade?" I asked.

"Sooo great! I love it! It's fun going to school with Onee-chan and Len. We even have a class altogether! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…" I said, sort of jealous that She get's to go to school with them.

"I know! And to make it even better…" Then, She went on and on about High School as we caught up with Len and Onee-chan.

The next day at school, the boy waved when I walked in and we talked at lunch.

"Yo." He said and sat down. I was kinda surprised that he just came so casually.

"Y-Yo." I said nervously. I just looked at him as he opened his bento. Then he looked up at me.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked.

"Oh, right!" I said and I opened mine.

"Wow, that smells really good." He said.

"Yeah, yours looks good, too." I said.

"It doesn't taste that good though." He said.

"Can I try some?" I asked.

"Sure, if I can try some of yours." He said. I nodded and we tried some of each other's food. I don't know what I ate, but it was horrible. He looked at my reaction and laughed. I laughed too.

"Hey, you know I don't know you name. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Taro Tsukino." He said.

"That's a nice name!" I said. Suddenly, I wasn't so shy around him anymore.

After that, we pretty much talked every day and he walked me to the front of the school. It wasn't just us though; Michio-kun, Asako-chan and Ayono-chan came with us. Michio-kun and Ayono-chan we're in the same class and they seemed to be getting along pretty well.

Anyways, today we all went to the Maruyama Zoo. I loved looking at all of the animals! Rin and Len seemed to like the monkey mountain. We were in the bear house when I saw Taro! He saw me too and we both walked to each other.

"Yo!" He called and waved.

"Yo, Taro-kun!" I said and waved back.

"I didn't know you were here." He said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were here, either. We just came from the Monkey Mountain." I said.

"Oh. We were going on the rides next." He said.

"Really? We were too!" I said smiling. Just then the others walked to where we were.

"C'mon, Melody-chan! We're going to where the rides are next." Onee-chan said.

"Okay, but my friend Taro-kun is going so I can I go ahead with him?" I asked Onee-chan. Then I looked at Taro-kun. "I mean if that's alright with you." I added.

"Yeah, it's okay with me." He said. I looked back at Onee-chan and she said I could go.

"C'mon let's go!" he said and grabbed my hand and started to run. I felt my cheeks blush a little. We had a lot of fun. First we rode the Loop and Cork ride, then the Ferris wheel. Then Taro wanted to go to the haunted house but I was a little scared.

"What's the matter? Are you too scared to go?" He asked.

"N-No! I just never went to one before!" I said.

"Don't worry, if you're sacred, I'll be right next to you." He said. I felt happy when he said that. Then we walked inside. I did feel a little scared when we were in the dark. Then he grabbed my hand when we started to walk. When something popped up at us, I hid my face in Taro-kun's shirt.

"It's okay, Melody-chan!" he said and wrapped his arm around me. I could feel my face get warmer. We walked together throughout the whole thing.

Finally, we got out of that place. I was so relieved, but I felt silly for being so scared.

"What's the matter, Melody-chan?" He asked.

"I feel embarrassed, you know for being scared. You probably want to laugh, don't you?" I asked.

"No, that wouldn't be nice to you." He said. I was surprised! I guess I expected some rude comment, like Michio-kun would say.

"Oh, well, thanks for not laughing! And thanks for being so nice to me." I said shyly.

"I'm nice to you because…I really like you, Melody-chan." He said. Suddenly my heart started to beat faster.

"I-I really like you too, Taro-kun!" I said and I meant it. Just then the intercom went on and the voice said they will close soon.

"Well, I guess I should go find my brother. I'll see you at school, Melody-chan!" he said and waved. I waved back and went to go find the others. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling… The next day Asako-chan and Michio-kun came over. When we we're eating snacks and watching TV Asako-chan asked me about the zoo.

"So how was it? Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I even ran into Taro-kun there." I said.

"Oh, really? That's nice! What happened?" She asked.

"Something doesn't have to happen all of the time. But we rode on the rides and went to the haunted house." I said.

"Oh, I heard it was scary! We're you scared?" She asked.

"Just a little. But Taro-kun was there and he stayed with me the whole time."

"Aw! Melody-chan! I think He likes you…" She said and nudged my shoulder.

"Well…he told me he liked me." I said eating a baby carrot. I saw Michio-kun drop the bag of chips he was eating.

"Honestly, Michio! That's so rude!" Asako-chan said and went to help him pick up some of the chips. "So, do you like him back?" She asked me.

"Yeah, and I told him." I said.

"Aww! So does that mean you two are, you know, together?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I said blushing. Just then got Michio-kun left out of the front door. We both looked at each other and ran after him.

"Michio-kun!" We yelled.

"Michio-kun, what's wrong?" I said grabbing his arm, but he pulled it out of my hand.

"Let go of me! Just leave me alone." He said.

"Was it because of the chips? Don't worry, I'll clean it up!" I said.

"No, you're such a baka. It's because I… never mind." He said and started to walk.

"Because of what? Tell me, Michio-kun!" I asked and started to walk too.

"Because I liked you first!" He said and I stopped walking. "But you have Taro now." He said. Asako-chan was behind me.

"Sorry, Melody-chan, I have to go with him. But I'll call you later okay?" she said and caught up with him. I started to walk back home. I never knew he liked me…but the kiss! I completely forgot about that! I think I hurt Michio-kun by talking about Taro-kun. I mean I really like being with Michio-kun, He's nice…sometimes, but He makes me laugh. I guess I did like Michio-kun. I'm so relaxed when we're together…Then there's Taro-kun. I'm always happy when I'm with Taro-kun. And he's so nice to me…Something that Michio-kun doesn't show all of the time. I didn't know what to do so I decided to go to my room, but I heard singing from in the studio. I went closer to the door and looked in.

Maguro Tabetai! Maguro Tabetai! Pichi Pichi Osakana Tabetai!

(I want to eat a tuna! I want to eat a tuna! I want to eat a fresh fish!)

I listened to her sing the rest of the song and I walked in when she was finished.

"I loved the song!" I said smiling.

"Oh, thanks, I didn't know you were listening!" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Why don't you just go buy some tuna?" I asked.

"I want to, but I don't have enough…" She said. I saw Len walk past the room.

"It's just tuna." I said.

"It's a very expensive fish." She said simply. Just then, Len walked by.

"We can borrow some from Len!" I said loudly. He walked to the doorway.

"Borrow what?" he asked. I walked over to him.

"Some money, silly!" I said patting his arm.

"How do you know I have money? What do you need it for, anyway?" He asked.

"Tuna!" Luka and I said.

"…Tuna?" He said.

"Yeah! C'mon Len…Luka really wants some tuna…" I said looking sad. Luckily, Rin told me that that was a weakness of his, so she often used it to her advantage.

"Fine, how much is it?" he asked.

"15,000¥." Luka said.

"What!? 15,000¥?!" He said taking a step back.

"Yes. It's a very expensive fish." She said.

"C'mon Len!! You buy Rin stuff that costs more than that! It's not that much!" I said.

"Sorry, I don't have it now." He said.

"Well, c'mon let's ask someone else!" I said to Luka and we pushed Len out the way (Literally!) and asked Kaito, Meiko, and Onee-chan. No one had enough…

"So, I guess no tuna today, huh Luka-san?" I asked.

"Nope. No tuna…" she said and we both sighed.

"I really wanted some tuna, too…" I said. Luka and I spent the rest of the day researching tuna, only getting mad at ourselves for doing it. I was going to ask Luka for advice about what happened earlier, but I decided to solve this problem myself this time.

So the weekend was over and I had to go to school tomorrow. I wasn't exactly excited, more like…confident! Yeah that's it…I think.

"Confident…confident…confident…" I said aloud over and over to myself.

"Um, Melody-chan?" I heard Asako-chan say behind me.

"Oh, hey there, Asako-chan!" I said half-laughing.

"So why are you so confident?" She asked.

"I'm trying to solve this all by myself! It's like some crazy puzzle! Yeah, that's it! A puzzle!" I yelled.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah! Never better! I'm not gonna panic!" I said. I felt great! Suddenly I was full of energy! Until…

"Yo! Melody-chan!" I heard that voice say. I looked over and there was Taro-kun.

"Y-Yo…" I said shyly.

"Hey what happened to all of your enthusiasm?" Asako-chan asked.

"Hey, by the way Asako-chan…where is Michio-kun?" I asked.

"I don't know…" she said and started to look around. "Oh, there he is! He's talking to Ayono-chan. Over there." She said and pointed to them. The two of them walked over to us. They were walking pretty close together…

"Ohayo, Everyone!" Ayono-chan said.

"Ohayo, Ayono-chan…Michio-kun." I said. "So, why are you in such a good mood? I never seen you so happy before." I said smiling.

"Because of Michio-kun! I finally told him I liked him and now he's my boyfriend! Isn't it great?" She said smiling looking at Michio-kun. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. But then I got mad. And a little sad, but mostly mad.

"…Michio-kun…" I said. Then I grabbed his arm. I pulled the both of us away from everyone.

"What do you think you're doing!? Are you doing his because of Taro-kun? Don't do this! I mean, Ayono-chan really likes you and I don't want you to-" I said, but was interrupted.

"Maybe I like her too." He said. My stomach had that sinking feeling again.

"What? Yesterday you said you liked me!" I yelled.

"Maybe I liked her before I liked you." He said. The bell rang. "I got to go before I'm late" He said before walking away. My stomach hurt again he walked away…or was it…my heart?

The whole day I felt like crying. I didn't pay attention to my lessons. I didn't eat my lunch, Taro-kun did. In P.E, I wasn't paying attention and ended up tripping and falling when we were running. But when I got home, I went in my room and listened to music. Why was I feeling like this? I don't understand… But there's little that I do.

Ayono-chan likes Michio-kun…Taro-kun likes me…Michio-kun likes me too...I like Taro-kun…but…do I like Michio-kun?

Then, I knew what to do. I called Michio-kun and asked him to meet me at a nearby park.

"Hey." I said when he showed up.

"…Hey." He said.

"Michio-kun…can you really like two people?" I asked him.

"I guess so." He said.

"Do you still like me?" I asked him.

"…Yeah. I do." He said.

"But you also like Ayono-chan, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, I know that I like Taro-kun…but I think I like you too." I said. He looked at me.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"There's really nothing we can do." I said. Then I felt tears going down my cheeks. He walked closer to me. "That's weird…I feel fine, but I can't stop crying…Why am I crying?" I tried to wipe a tear away.

"Melody-chan…" Michio-kun said. Then he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged them back, but I quickly pulled away.

"Sayonara, Michio-kun." I said and I ran back home. I cried the whole way.

The next day at school…we all met up in the front building as normal.

"Yo!" Taro-kun said when he arrived at school.

"Yo!" I called back. Then Michio-kun and Ayono-chan walked over.

"Ohayo!" I said to them.

"Ohayo!" Ayono-chan said. I looked over at Michio-kun.

"Hey, Michio-kun!" I said smiling.

"…Hey." He said.

"You wanna walk to class, Melody-chan?" Taro-kun asked.

"Yeah." I said. He grabbed my hand and we walked inside with the others behind us. I smiled to myself. Finally, everything felt right…I think…

Well, it should at least…right?


	10. Konnichiwa, Sayonara

**A True Vocaloid- Sayonara…**

Melody's P.O.V

Sooo…

In school, we started on a project and Taro-kun was my partner, of course.

"So what should we do?" I asked as we walked out of the building.

"Huh?"

"I mean for our project. What should it be about?" I said.

"Oh, I don't really know." He said. Soon we were outside. As usual, Onee-chan and Rin and Len haven't reached my school yet, so Taro-kun waited with me. Just then I heard a dog's bark.

"Eh? Did you hear that?" I asked looking around. I saw a small dog behind a tree. "Aww, it's so kawaii!" I started to run over to it. It backed away so I approached it slowly.

"Wait, Melody-chan!" Taro-kun said walking to me.

"But it's just a little puppy! Come here, puppy!"I said. It walked a little bit closer to me. "Should I pet it?" I asked Taro-kun.

"Maybe not." He said.

"Too late!" I was already petting it. It didn't seem harmful. "Aw, I love it!"

"Oh, how cute!" I heard Rin say. I looked up and they were all there.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it belongs to anyone." I said. "Onee-chan, can I take care of it?" I asked.

"Well, I guess so. C'mon let's take it to a vet and see what we can do." She said. I said bye to Taro-kun and we took it to a doctor. The dog was a healthy, Hokkaido male. We bought it food, supplies and a collar. I also gave him a bath. The dog was sitting in its bed we bought him and I was on mine.

"I wonder what I should name you…" I said. He barked. Then he walked over to my bed and I picked him up and put him on my bed, and he rested is head on my lap. "How about…Satu? Do you like Satu?" He barked and I smiled. "Then it's settled, Satu, because your sweet." I said and I rubbed its head.

The next day at school I told Asako-chan and Michio-kun about Satu and they wanted to see it, so after school they came over.

"Oh, it's so cute! Look at it, Michio!" She said holding it up. Michio-kun walked over to pet it.

"Hey, Satu…" He said. "Can I…hold it?" He asked me.

"Sure! I forgot you like puppies so much." I said smiling. He played with the puppy most of the time. Asako-chan and I started on homework.

"Doesn't Michio look adorable?" Asako-chan said.

"Yeah, he looks like he's happy." I said.

Satu has grown on just about everyone. I taught him how to sit and stay and Rin and Len taught him some tricks. Michio-kun and Asako-chan loved playing with him, too. I often take him to the park to play. A few days later I was walking Satu on the way to Asako's house.

"Takara?" I heard a girl someone say. I looked over and Satu was pulling to the girl. "Takara, it's you!" I watched as she came over and hugged Satu.

"What are you talking about, this is my Satu!" I said.

"No, it's my Takara! He ran away a while ago. Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!" She said still hugging him. Well, he obviously recognized her. "Please, can I have my Takara back?" She asked and looked at me. "Hey, you're Melody Wakaine!"

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"You were taking care of my Takara for me? Thank you so much!" She said. She must've been the owner. I guess I had to do the 'right' thing.

"Well, I would be sad if I lost a dog like Satu- I mean Takara…" I said, handing her the leash.

"Thank you! Well, hey, don't you go to the elementary school over that way?" She said pointing in the direction of my school.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"That's my new school! I'm Fumi Minase. I'm in 5th grade, too!" She said.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Fumi-chan!" I said.

"Please, just call me Fumi." She said.

"Okay then, Fumi! Although, I like to be called Melody-chan." I said.

"Well, I hope one day we can become friends. Thanks for taking care of Takara!" She said and walked away. I forgot that I found him, but still…I hope Michio-kun won't be too sad. I sighed and left to Asako-chan's house. As I walked closer, I saw smoke…a fire? I started to worry if it was Asako-chan's house and started to run.

Unfortunately I was right.

I saw Asako-chan and her mother on the front sidewalk. The firemen were trying to put out the fire.

"What happened? Where's Michio-kun?" I asked panicking.

"He…He's still in there…" Asako-chan said with worry. I had to do something…I tried to go inside, but a fireman grabbed me.

"What are you doing? You can't go in there!" He said.

"But I have to save my friend! I have to!" I yelled, struggling, but his grip was too tight.

"We have rescuers in there. Don't worry." He said. I didn't give up. I screamed the loudest scream I could. It was loud enough to deafen ears of regular humans easily. He let me go to cover his ears and I ran for the door. I heard Asako-chan and her mother call out to me but I ignored them. It was extremely hot and there was so much smoke and fire. Maybe I could withstand it a little better since I'm a Vocaloid. But, I could be wrong…Either way, I managed my way to Michio-kun's room and there he was in a corner.

"Michio-kun! What are you doing? Why are you still in here?" I said. He didn't say anything. "Hey, Michio-kun! C'mon we have to get out of here!"

"…My parents…" He said. I remembered that his parents died in a fire. "Maybe this fire was meant to happen…for me."

"No!" I said and ran to him and I sat in front of him and hugged him. "Michio-kun, don't say that! You can't! C'mon we have to get out of here!" I ran and tried to open the door, but the handle was hot. "Ouch!"

"You're supposed to touch the door first, stupid" He said.

"Yeah, says the baka who stays in a burning house." I said. The smoke was starting to get to me and I started coughing. He walked over to me. "C-C'mon we have to go." The 'rescuers' finally found where we were and helped us get out and Asako-chan and her mother ran over to us, but we had to go to the hospital in an ambulance to check for damage.

"Why do I even have to go? I feel fine." Michio-kun said.

"Hey, you never know, you were in all of that smoke! Something could be wrong. I want to know why I have to go." I said.

"You were the one coughing, stupid." He said.

"I was trying to help you, baka!" I said.

"Why did you even come inside?" He asked.

"Because…Because I couldn't lose you." I said and he looked at me. "I couldn't lose another person I care about!"

"Melody-chan…"He said then looked down. We arrived at the hospital and they tested us to see if there was any damage. Luckily we both were fine. We were in the waiting room as Asako-chan was talking (yelling) at Michio-kun as her mother was talking to a doctor. Just then Luka-san, Rin, Len, and Onee-chan came in. They all asked what happened and I told them. Luka-san went to talk to Asako-chan's mother.

"Well, the Suzuka family doesn't have a place to stay at the moment." She said when she walked back over to us.

"Oh, no! That's horrible…" Onee-chan said.

"They don't have any other family?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but she currently doesn't know how to get in contact with them." Luka-san replied. Then I had an idea.

"Well, can they stay? You know, at our house? Just until they can find a place. Please, Onee-chan? Just for a little while?" I asked.

"Well, I don't see any problem with it." She said. I ran and asked Asako-chan's mother.

"Arigotou Gozaimasu! We won't be long, I promise we won't become a burden on you all." She said.

"No, it won't be a burden. You can stay as long as you need to." I said. Then I ran over to Asako-chan and Michio-kun and told them.

"Really? Wow thanks! It's gonna be like a sleepover!" She said.

"Well come on everybody let's go!" I yelled but when we made it to the front lobby it was a large crowd of people.

"What's going on?" Luka-san asked we left out of the door and the crowd of people were a mix of fans and reporters. News must travel fast when it involves a Vocaloid. We all pushed the crowd of people and made our way home. Then Rin took me and the Suzuka's shopping. We came home to a huge meal from Onee-chan, and then we all got ready for bed. Suzuka-san (that's what I call Asako-chan's mother.) Slept in an extra room, Michio-kun slept in Len's room, and Asako-chan was in mine.

"I love your room, Melody-chan!" She said.

"You say that every time you come over!" I said.

"Yeah, because it's so cute!" She said.

"Your room is cute too, I mean was I guess…sorry." I said.

"It's okay. But, I wonder what's going to happen next." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, after we find a place." She said

"Hmm…Yeah." I said.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see!" She said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to sleep now. Yasumi nasai! I said.

"Yasumi nasai!" She said and we went to sleep. A lot of things happened today…It must be devastating to lose all of your belongings.

So, school went on as normal, except Asako-chan and Michio-kun walked home with us. After school, we would do our homework, and hang out as if they were visiting while their mom looked for a place to stay. Michio-kun and Len got along great and so did Rin and Asako-chan. The next day was Friday and Asako-chan and I were looking forward to the weekend. We talked all about the fun stuff we could do on the weekend until we got home.

"Oh, Asako, Michio, I'm glad your back!" Suzuka-san said when we walked inside.

"Hey, Mama! Why are you glad?" Asako-chan said.

"I found a new place for us to live!" She said.

"Oh, that's great!" I said.

"Where is it?" Asako-chan asked her mother.

"It's in Osaka! My company has a branch over there and they transferred me for work." She said. Asako-chan and I looked at each other. "Isn't it great?"

"In Osaka? That's so far…" Asako-chan said. "Is that the only place you could find?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I wish I could find somewhere close, but I'm sure you'll love it there." Her mother said back. Asako-chan looked really sad. I felt really sad too.

"…So…when are we leaving?" She asked.

"We can go tomorrow. We can stay at your uncle's until I can find a place just for us. He's traveling soon, so it'll just be us." Her mom said.

"Tomorrow!? It's so sudden!" Asako-chan said. So our weekend fun wasn't going to happen. I can't believe they were moving all the way to Osaka… Asako-chan and I were talking in my room that night.

"Osaka…bleh!" She said and stuck out her tongue.

"C'mon Asako-chan! You're mom said it's not that bad!" I said.

"My mom always says that before I end up hating something. It's far and I don't want to leave Sapporo!" She said. "I'm going to a new school, what if I don't make friends?"

"Of course you're gonna make friends! You're the best friend anyone can have!" I said.

"But you're my best friend! I'm going to miss you a lot!" She said.

"And do you think I'm not?" I asked.

"No, I don't think that." She said.

"Well there's no use just sitting around! C'mon, we have to spend more time together!" I said. And we played games and stuff, just like we always do. I even showed her the studio. Onee-chan made another great meal. After dinner Michio-kun went and sat in the backyard and I went after him.

"Hey!" I said.

"What?" He said.

"You are so rude!" I said and sat next to him.

"Whatever." He said.

"So…this is the last night that I'm gonna see you for a while." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Are you sad? You know, about moving?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said.

"What about Ayono-chan? Did you tell her?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"C'mon Michio-kun! Talk once in a while!" I said.

"I am talking." He said.

"It's gonna be different when you guys leave." I said.

"Yeah." He said. I didn't know what to say. I felt sad…We sat out there for a while.

"You know, at our spot at school, all we, well me mostly, but we just talk. Here, we don't say anything. But I like it just as much." I said. Then he put his hand on mine and I grabbed it. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It felt…nice!

Asako-chan woke me up the next morning.

"C'mon, Melody-chan! Miku-san made breakfast!" She said and left downstairs. She was already dressed. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Asako-chan was cheerful all morning. Michio-kun is naturally quiet, but I could tell they were both kinda sad. Of course I was, I tried not to let it show but I know it did anyway.

"Are you all ready? The taxi's out front." Suzuka-san said. I watched as Asako-chan and Michio-kun went to go get their things and I followed them outside. We all did.

"Well…" I said.

"Well…" Asako-chan said.

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"Well, don't say goodbye." She said. I looked at her. "You say goodbye when you leave forever. I'll see you soon so this is more like…a matane!" I nodded.

"Okay, matane, Asako-chan!" I said.

"See you later, Melody-chan!" She said and we hugged. She was crying, and then she went to the car.

"I'm not going to say goodbye to you either, Michio-kun." I said. "Matane!"

"See you later." He said. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. He walked to the car.

"I could never thank you all enough for your kindness!" Suzuka said bowing. "Especially you, Melody-san!"

"Don't worry about it! I was glad I could help. And please, call me Melody-chan." I said. She smiled and got in the car too. I listened as the car started. Then Asako-chan opened her window and stuck her head out.

"See you later, Melody-chan!!" She yelled crying.

"See you later, Asako-chan!!" I yelled back. I saw Michio-kun waving. I started to cry and the car disappeared. Everyone was waving. We all went back inside. I went in my room and there was a picture on my bed. It was me, Asako-chan and Michio-kun. We took it when we went to the amusement park a long time ago. Something was written on the back:

I managed to save this from the house.

Don't forget us!! We won't forget you!

~Asako & Michio!!!

I started to cry again. I missed them so much already…and they only just left.

School now felt so different. It was just me Taro-kun and Ayono-chan now. I felt said for Ayono-chan because she didn't get to say goodbye.

"Melody-chan!!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and it was a girl with purple hair…It was Fumi. "Melody-chan! Hey Melody-chan!"

"Hey, Fumi!" I said back.

"I never seen you at school before. It's kinda surprising!" She said.

"Yeah, me neither!" I said.

"Hey can we walk to class together?" She asked.

"Sure! Do you all know her?" I asked the others. Turns out that she met Taro-kun before. Fumi was very outgoing. She was really nice and loved to talk. I guess I made a new friend!


	11. A Disastrous Miracle

**AN/ First author notes ! woah ! I thought I would be able to do it when I posted, but I didn't. so I'm just gonna write them after I edit. Keep in mind, I wrote these stories a long time ago, so meh. I only like a certain few, like Road Roller Road Trip and the special. But I hope you all like them! And please, please review! I know many just read and don't and evn though the author asks, they just ignore nd read somthn else nd get off. But you won't do that to me, will yu? Of course not! I hope! I pray! I wish…but enyway, enjoy ! sorry for the long note…**

**A True Vocaloid- A Disastrous Miracle**

Melody's P.O.V

"Melody-chan! Asako-chan is on the phone!" Onee-chan called to me.

"Hai!" I called back and went downstairs. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. "Moshi Moshi!"

"Hey, Melody-chan! How are you? Anything big happened lately?" She asked.

"No, not really. What about over in Osaka?" I asked.

"Well, you know it's lively as usual." She said.

"Oh, well I'd love to visit sometime." I said.

"There's no need for that!" She said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because we're moving back to Sapporo!" She said.

"Really? When? When?" I squealed.

"Pretty soon, I think our house will be ready in about a week. We're already packing." She said.

"Wow, that's so great! I hope you come in time for Onee-chan's birthday." I said.

"Why would I miss Miku Hatsune's party? I'll even get her a present." She said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said. "I want to get her something too, but I don't know what to get." I whispered.

"You can't go wrong with something from Akihabara!" She said.

"I guess, but how the heck am I going to go to Tokyo?" I asked.

"Who knows, but I'm sure you'll figure something out. Hey, it's Michio! Michio, do you want to talk to Melody-chan?" She asked over the phone.

"No." I heard him say, which kinda hurt.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's been all moody lately." She said. "Hey, Michio! Stop, leave that alone!" She yelled and I heard a crash. "Look what you did!" She yelled again. "Sorry, Melody-chan, I'm going to have to call you later." She said.

"Okay!" I said. And she hung up first. "Onee-chan! Asako-chan's moving back here!" I said.

"Oh, that's so great!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, she's going to be here somewhere next week." I said. Then I had an idea. "I know, let's throw them a party!" I said.

"Eh?" She said.

"Yeah, like a welcome home for them/happy birthday for you!" I said.

"You know, that is a great idea…" She said, I could tell she was thinking.

"And if Rin plans it, it's going to be a great party for sure!" I said. She nodded. It's been a while since we had a party. I told Rin about it and she got all excited like last time. The next day at school I told Fumi and Taro-kun about them coming back.

"Oh, that's so cool! I like Asako-chan, she's funny." Fumi said.

"Yeah, that's kinda her thing." I said, and then I looked at Taro-kun. "And know you can have a guy to hang around with, instead of all of us girls!" I said playfully hitting him on the arm. He didn't seem to do anything. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said and started to walk away. Fumi and I hesitantly followed.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked. Fumi just shrugged her shoulders. Soon school was over and we were cleaning the classroom.

"So were throwing a party in a few days." I said to Taro-kun.

"Oh, sounds fun." He said.

"Yeah, Rin's planning it again, oh wait you weren't at the last party…but it's gonna be huge knowing her. Anyway, it's for Onee-chan's birthday and for Asako and Michio. You know, like a welcome party. Do you wanna come?" I asked. He seemed to get tensed up.

"Sure, why not?" He said. Then we finished cleaning and started to walk to the front. I told Fumi about the party.

"Oh, I'd love to come!" She said. "What do you think I should get her?" She asked.

"I don't know, I haven't even figured out what I was going to get her. I want it to be something really special." I said.

"Well, hey I'm taping my show today. You wanna come?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure! Just let me ask Onee-chan." I said and caught up with them. I checked with Onee-chan and a car came to pick us up soon after and we made it to the station. Yuri was already in the car. As I watched from the side, I saw how good of an actress she was. Everyone (including me) was laughing from the comedy. When it was over, Fumi ran straight to me.

"You were really good, Fumi!" I said.

"Thanks!" She said and someone came and gave her a towel and she started to wipe her face. "Ah, that feels so much better! I hate wearing all of this make-up." She said and handed the towel back.

"Can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving!" Yuri-san said from behind us.

"Stop whining, it's so unladylike." Fumi said, turning to her.

"Like you're the one to talk!" She yelled back.

"Oh, are you screaming now?" Fumi said teasingly, and started to walk.

"Just be quiet already!" Yuri-san said and we both followed.

"Melody-chan, are you hungry?" Fumi asked. I nodded my head.

"Do you have any place in mind?" Yuri-san asked.

"Um, no anything's fine!" I said.

"What about Tokeidai Ramen?" Fumi said. And that's where we went. After eating, they took me home and I thanked them for the meal. When I went inside, I started to think about gift ideas for Onee-chan. I went up to my room and got out a piece of paper and decided to make a list.

"Okay…" I said, staring at the paper for what seemed like hours. "It's no use…" I said and rested my head on the desk. So I just started writing anything.

Rin's P.O.V

I went into Melody-chan's room to say good night, but she was sleeping on her desk. I walked over to her and she was singing something. I couldn't really hear what she was singing, but the tune sounded so cute!

"Melody-chan…Melody-chan…!" I said softly rocking her arm until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Rin…" She said and sat up. "What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eye.

"It's pretty late. C'mon, I'll help you get ready for bed." I said and helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her in. I looked over at her desk and looked at the piece of paper. "Melody-chan, what is this? Are you writing another song?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." She said.

"It looks like it. This is pretty good! You should ask Meiko-san to record it." I told her.

"Well, it was supposed to be a list of ideas for Onee-chan, but…" She started.

"But you wrote a song for her instead? Aw, that is so sweet!" I said. "Well, I'm going to let you go to sleep now. Yasumi nasai!" I said and left.

Melody's P.O.V

A song for Onee-chan…that wasn't a bad idea! So, it's decided! I'm going to write the best song for Onee-chan! The next morning, I didn't have school so I went straight to writing. Just like yesterday, I couldn't think of anything. I decided to just get dressed for the day and see if I could get any more ideas.

No luck.

So I was back in my room lying on my bed, eating a carrot and was listening to Akita, Teto, and Onee-chan's song Triple Baka, because that's what I felt like at the moment. I heard someone knock and enter my room.

"Hey there, Melody-chan!" I looked over and saw Rin walking towards me.

"Hey…" I said with a weak wave.

"What's the matter?" She asked, pulling my desk chair close to my bed.

"Well, you know when last night you told me to write a song for Onee-chan, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah well, I tried to but I can't think of anything."

"That's weird, you always write good songs, like the one you wrote for…you know." She trailed off.

"Yumiko-chan? It's okay you can say her name. But yeah, that's exactly it! And I'm all flushterated." I said.

"You mean 'frustrated'?" She asked, laughing. Just then the song said "Baka, baka, baka!"

"Wow, perfect timing…" I said after a sigh.

"Aww, Melody-chan! You are so cute!" She said laughing. Then she grabbed my hand. "Come with me!" She pulled me out of my room and into hers and through to the balcony. I sat in a chair. "Wait here." She said and walked over to Len's door and went inside. She soon came out pulling Len's hand, just like she did me.

"So, why am I out here?" He asked Rin.

"Melody-chan needs help writing her song for Onee-chan." She said smiling at him. "I was thinking we could all write it together, and sing it for her at the party! Great idea, right? So do you want to do that?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Yeah, I'm like a genius! So, so, Len get some pencils and paper." She said and pushed him to his door. When he came back, we all started working and soon we came up with a matching melody. We stayed up late in the studio adding beats, but I ended up getting sleepy and Len carried me to my room. When I woke up I looked over at my clock.

"Huh…I overslept…" I said. By my clock I noticed a sheet of paper on my desk. "What's this? 'My Onee-chan…'" I read it aloud. It seems we finished the song. I got out of bed and went into Rin's room. Empty. I left and went into Len's room. Empty.

"If you're looking for them, they went out shopping not too long ago." Onee-chan said from behind me. "I was thinking about going out myself. If you hurry and get dressed, you can come too!"

After we finished the bit of grocery shopping, we sort of just looked around in stores. When we walked by a store, a TV out front was talking about a cookbook.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" I said, stopping to watch. "Isn't that by your favorite chef?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is!" she said smiling. Then she looked at it. The screen showed delicious-looking foods and desserts…including one that involved a specialty on leeks. I looked up at Onee-chan, who was mesmerized by the images.

"Onee-chan, you must really want that cookbook, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do! More than anything!" She said.

"Then, why don't you just buy it?" I asked. She looked at the price.

"No, I can't. I guess I spent too much!" She said and sighed, holding up a bag of leeks.

"What about your job?" I asked.

"I quit a while ago. Couldn't really balance it with school and singing." She said and looked back at the book. She sighed as we walked away.

"You can buy it later, can't you?" I asked.

"I don't think so, it was a limited time offer and it's gonna end soon." She said.

"Oh…" I said. I wanted to get her the book, but I don't have enough money either. And we haven't exactly been able to spend as much of our Vocaloid money as we'd like.

The next day was the party and the return of the Suzuka's. Asako told me they were coming early to unpack and to make time for the party, and I told her about the cookbook.

"Hey, where are you now?" I asked Asako-chan over the phone.

"We're close, but we live the other way from the school, so it's a bit farther. Hey, we just passed your house!" She said.

"Oh, cool! I wish you would've told me." I said.

"Yeah, so anyway…" She said and gave me directions to her house and Len and I went to help, since Rin was setting up the party with Kaito and Luka and Onee-chan were out shopping for something to wear. We finally made it and I ran to Asako-chan's new house and rang the doorbell.

"Melody-chan!" She said and embraced me in a hug.

"Asako!" I said, returning the hug.

"Oh, hey there, Len-kun!" She said, and Len returned a wave. "You two can come in." She said and opened the door.

"Wow, Asako! Your house is really nice!" I said, looking around.

"Yeah, and watch this." She said and screamed, which was pretty loud, and started laughing. "Did you hear the echo?" She asked.

"Who didn't?" Len said.

"Mama! Melody-chan and Len-kun are here!" She yelled.

"So where's Michio-kun?" I asked.

"He's still in Osaka." She said. My heart sank.

"W-why? He didn't want to come back? What about the party? You told him we were having a party, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did, but he's staying with my uncle to finish up karate." She said.

"So, he's coming back? At all?" I asked.

"Not sure…" She said and looked down. Then she perked back up. "But hey, "I'm not complaining! Now it's just me and my mom, it's almost like I'm an only child!" She said. She seemed sad… "Now come on! Time's wasting, let's start to unpack!" She said and we went over to the boxes. I couldn't believe he didn't come back, after he told me he liked me!

And when I finally realized I liked him too… He is such a baka!

I mean, seriously, who leaves a note and leaves like that? Michio-kun, that's who, and he's just a big baka. Baka. Baka na Baka!

"So what's next?" I asked Asako, putting my hands on my hips.

"That's it! We're all done, for now." She said. "The only thing left is my clothes, but I'll do that later."

"Really? That quick?" I asked, looking around. Everything seemed to be in place. I guess I was occupied thinking about that thing. "I'm not tired at all!" I said.

"That's because none of you did any really work; I did all of the heavy lifting." Len said.

"Here you guys! Thanks for all of your help." Suzuka-san said handing us all some lemonade.

"No problem, we were happy to help!" I said.

"…We?" Len said quietly.

"Yes, we!" I said looking at him.

"Now, all that's left is the party, so let's go!" Asako-chan said.

So in a little while, we went to our second big party. But this time…

It was a lot different.

It wasn't at our house, it was somewhere else and so many people showed up.

"Melody-chan, what is in this drink? It's so good…" Asako said taking a sip.

"I don't know, ask Rin!" I said. Then I smelled something from her drink. "Asako! Stop drinking! It's sake!" I yelled taking the back from her.

"Who would put sake in a drink?" She asked.

"Meiko-san would." I said.

"Oh." She said reaching for the cup, which I pulled away and gave a disapproving look.

"Speaking of, where is Rin? It's almost time to sing our song." I said.

"I saw her over there…I think." She said pointing near the front. I went over there, but she was nowhere to be found, so I went outside. Not only for looking but for some air. I sighed and watched as a white puff of air escaped my mouth.

"So, what did you want?" I heard a familiar voice say. I think it was Rin, so I followed to where her voice was coming from. I saw her with her back facing the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and was with some boy.

"I just wanted to talk to you. In private." He said.

"Ew, your breath smells like sake!" Rin said fanning her hand near her nose. "I'd rather be in the party, or just anywhere away from you." She said and turned away.

"Hey, don't just walk away!" He yelled holding her arm tightly.

"Ouch! That hurts! Let go of me!" Rin said trying to pull away. He put his finger on her lips and she bit it. Then He pinned her against the wall. _Hard._ This was bad… I ran back inside I ran to Len, who was talking to Kaito.

"Hey, Melody-chan! It's almost time isn't it?" He asked, referring to the song. I completely forgot about that.

"There's no time! Rin's in trouble!" I said and we ran back to where the two of them were. The boy was on the ground and Rin was rubbing her shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rin, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Len asked running over to her.

"No, I'm fine. You should be worried about that jerk over there!" She yelled. Len looked at the spot where she was holding her shoulder.

"What did you do? Her shoulder's bruised!" He said walking over to the boy.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" He said moving closer to him.

"Oh no…" I said softly, knowing where this was going. Len put his hand up in a fist.

"No, Len!" Rin said. "If you fight I'll never forgive you." She said.

"But he-" Len tried to say, and then the boy punched Len, sending him to the ground. I screamed but muffled it with my mouth.

"Kaito-nii, do something!" I said looking over at him. Len got back up.

"Len, don't!" Rin said and run up to him. Kaito went behind the boy and held back both of his arms.

"This was supposed to be a party!" Onee-chan said from behind me.

"He came and started trouble. He needs to leave." I said.

"I was already leaving." He said.

"Then why are you still standing there?" Onee-chan asked. He just shot Len a look and started to walk away. Onee-chan grabbed his arm as He passed her. "Oh, and one more thing. If you even think about bothering my otouto or imouto, you will be getting an unpleasant visit from Miku Hatsune." We all watched him walk away. "Well, I think I'm ready to go home too." She said. We all nodded and left.

"Sorry this party didn't go so well." I said when we were at home.

"It's okay, I'm just glad nothing happened to Rin." She said. "Actually, I think I prefer staying at home then having a party like that."

"Well, hey, we have a cake in there. And we didn't sing our song we wrote for you yet." I said.

"Yeah! Let's sing and eat cake!" Rin said and raised her arm, but winced from the pain and put it back down. Len frowned a little. Just then someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it to Asako.

"What happened? Where did you all go?" She asked.

"Here, obviously." I said. After I told her what happened, She stayed for the cake and the song. That was a long night…


	12. Misleading Truth

**A/N: Hi, people who are reading! Its me again, writing an author's note :) just wanted to put in some translations, like Matte, which means 'wait' and Onee-san big sister, but with a lot of respect. Onee-chan is lesser respect, more casual. I actually like this story…the little Ondo's…haha…well, PLEASE review! Their like food to my soul…lol jk ! enjoy!**

**A True Vocaloid- Realistic Nightmare**

Melody's P.O.V

"Hello, I'm Sonata Ondo." A new girl in my class said this morning.

"And I'm Satomi Ondo." The other said.

"It's nice to meet you all." They both said at the same time and bowed, too. There were two new girls in our class today. They were twins! One had a light, dusty brown hair color and the other had a darker brown color.. The one with brown hair had two pink ribbons and the other had two white ones.

"Doesn't something seem..off about them?" Fumi asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean? They seem nice to me." I whispered back.

"Hm… I don't know…I still say something doesn't sit right with me about them." She said.

"Fumi, you're just strange." I said. Once lunch time came, I invited the two to eat with us and Taro, but they didn't have anything to eat.

"So, why aren't you eating?" Taro asked them.

"We're not really hungry." Sonata said smiling, She had brown hair.

"You don't eat lunch?" Fumi asked.

"Depends." Satomi said, her voice wasn't as perky as her sister, and She had the darker brown hair.

"How interesting." Fumi said. I nudged her shoulder to tell her to stop.

"Well, so what kinds of things do you like to do? Well, for me of course it's singing!" I said, pointing to my headphones.

"Ah, I knew you looked familiar! You're a Vocaloid, right?" Sonata asked.

"Yep! I sure am!" I said. The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, to answer your question, I don't really think there's anything special. We actually sing a little, but we're nowhere as good as you." Sonata said.

"Aw, thanks! But I want to hear you sing." I asked.

"No, not here." Satomi said.

"Okay, well some other time then. Hey, I know it's kinda sudden, but we sometimes hang out after school and you two can come, if you'd like." I said.

"That sounds great! Can we go, Onee-san?" Sonata asked.

"No, not today." Satomi said.

"Aw, why not? You're no fun!" Sonata said.

"How is she older if you're twins?" Taro asked, regarding to the onee-san.

"Because she was born before me." Sonata said. "So what about tomorrow?" She asked. Satomi shot her a look.

"No." She said.

"Well, how about we come over to your house?" I asked. Sonata looked at her sister.

"…Sure, why not? I see you're not giving up on this anytime soon." She said.

"Yay! Thanks, Onee-san!" Sonata said, giving her a hug.

"You all can come tomorrow." Satomi said. And then She started to draw something. "This is how you can get to our house." She said handing the excellently-drawn map.

"Okay, we'll be there!" I said.

The next day after school…

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Fumi asked when we were on the way there.

"Yeah, I promised them! And we're almost there, so it would be a waste of time to turn back around now." I said.

"I never met them, so I'm excited to make new friends." Asako-chan said.

"Well, this is where it says to stop." I said. I looked up and saw nothing but trees.

"Are you sure this is right?" Fumi asked. I looked back at the paper.

"Yeah, it says stop here." I said. "Sonata-chan! Satomi-chan!" I called out.

"I think they tricked us." Asako-chan said.

"Melody-chan! You came!" I heard Sonata's voice say. I looked back at the trees and She came out wearing a dark olive green dress.

"You live in the forest?" Fumi asked.

"No, silly!" She said laughing. "Now follow me." She said and cleared a way through the trees. We followed on a dirt trail, going through the misty forest with the sunlight peeking through the treetops as our light. We finally came upon a big mansion.

"This is your house?" I asked.

"Yeah! Onee-san found it, actually, and I really like it. I hope this time we could stay for a while…" She said sort of quietly. Then She opened the door. "Onee-san…They're here!"

"Welcome, minna-san." Satomi said. She was wearing a dress identical to Sonata's except hers was a light cream color.

"Thanks for having us!" I said politely.

"Would any of you like something to eat? Sonata's been up all morning preparing a meal for you all." She said.

"Yeah, I did!" She said showing us to the kitchen. We saw a lot of delicious-looking food. "Go ahead! Eat as much as you like!"

"Thanks so much, Sonata!" I said.

"It was nothing! Go on, try some!" She said. I looked around and my eyes rested on a carrot cake. I ran over and my eyes got wide. I grabbed a fork and starting eating it.

"Oishii!" I said. It was one of the best tasting cakes I've ever eaten!

"I'm glad you like it, Melody-chan!" Sonata said. Then everyone started to eat, except for Fumi. "What's the matter, Fumi-chan? You don't like what I made?"

Fumi's P.O.V! Yeah!

"What exactly are you trying to do?" I asked. Something just…didn't feel right.

"Huh?" She asked. "I was just trying to be a good host…" She said and looked a little bit sad. Then I felt a little bit sad. She did spend a lot of time on it…

"Wait, no, I didn't mean-" I tried to say.

"Excuse me for a second." She said and ran back into the front. I followed after her and peeked around the corner. She was talking to her sister.

"What should I do? It doesn't seem like Fumi-chan likes me. She got mad because she didn't like anything I made…" She said.

"Oh ,she didn't?" Satomi said. "Before you jump to conclusions…just ask her what would She like to do next."

"Yeah, that's a good idea! I have the smartest Onee-san!" Sonata said.

"Why do you even care so much?" Satomi asked.

"I just wanted to make some friends this time." Sonata said.

"You do this all of the time. The same thing happens at the end." Satomi said.

"Maybe this time would be different! Melody-chan at least wants to be my friend! I just know it!" Sonata said, and started to head in my direction.

"When will She learn…" Satomi said and walked in another room somewhere. I hurried back to where the others were.

I wonder what they meant about all that…I gotta keep my guard up.

Melody's P.O.V

"That carrot cake was so good!" I said.

"I'm really glad you like it, Melody-chan!" Sonata said. "So, Fumi-chan, do you want to do anything next?"

"Um, no I can't really think of anything." Fumi-chan said.

"Well what about you, Melody-chan?" Sonata asked.

"Can't really think of anything either." I said.

"Well, what do you all usually do?" She asked.

"Nothing really homework or something, but we have none… Or right about now, I would probably be with the other Vocaloids." I said.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you were a singer. I wish I could meet them all, too!" Sonata asked.

"Well, then let's go!" I said.

"Now?" I asked and She nodded. Sonata looked around.

"Okay, but let's hurry." She whispered.

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"Never mind her let's just go!" She said and we ran out of the house. So, we went to my house.

"I'm home, and I brought friends!" I called out.

"Friends?" Sonata said.

"Yeah! You're my friend!" I said. She smiled and I smiled too.

"Hey, everyone!" Onee-chan said when She walked by the door.

"Onee-chan! This is Sonata Ondo. She's new to my school. She has a twin sister, but She didn't come with us." I said.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you! I'm Miku Hatsune." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miku Hatsune-san!" Sonata said with a bow.

"Well, I guess I can show you around, so you can meet everyone." I said to Sonata and She nodded her head. After I showed her around and She met everyone, we decided to go in my room.

"So, where did you move from?" Asako-chan asked.

"Hm…I think it was Kimobetsu Town. It's hard to remember because Onee-san is often moving us from place to place until She finds a perfect location for us." Sonata said.

"Onee-san? What about your parents?" Fumi asked.

"Parents? Oh, we don't have any family. We're all we have." Sonata said.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Fumi said.

"No, don't be! It's okay, really! I love Onee-san very much. It's actually nice not having adults telling us what to do all of the time."

"Well, I hope you don't move! I always have a friend who seems to move away." I said.

"I hope I stay, too!" She said.

"So, you have no kind of family? Like whatsoever? No aunts, uncles, cousins?"

"Don't have any." Sonata said sharply. I looked at Asako, who looked at me. Then Sonata clutched her hand above her heart.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think Onee-san is looking for me. I have to go!" She said and stood up. "Thank you for having me over, Melody-chan!" She said and left out of my room.

"Wait-" I tried to say. I got up and opened the door. I ran downstairs but She was already gone.

"She runs fast!" Asako-chan said. Fumi and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"I still don't completely trust them."

"Wow, you're really good!" I said to Sonata at school the next day. We were all drawing pictures.

"Thank you, Melody-chan! Here, you can have it." She said, handing me the sketch of flowers in a vase on a windowsill.

"Thanks, but don't you have to turn it in for a grade?" I asked.

"No, I don't care about grades. Friendship is more important to me." She said. I grabbed the paper. Just then, Satomi let out a loud sigh.

"This is so boring…I'm ready to go home now." Satomi said.

"I wanna stay a little while, Onee-san." Sonata said.

"Nope! I wanna go home now. And you're coming, too." Satomi said and stood up.

"Why do I have to go? Why can I just stay with my friends?" Sonata said. Satomi looked at me. Then She grabbed Sonata's hand and pulled her up from her seat.

"We will be leaving now." Satomi said and started to walk.

"Matte! You just can't walk out of class or just walk out of the school. You might get in trouble." I said.

"She's right, Onee-san." Sonata said. Satomi shot her a look and Sonata tensed and looked the other way.

"I could care less about getting in trouble. We'll be leaving now." Satomi said and they walked away, Sonata still looking the other way.

Sonata's P.O.V

I stayed silent until we were out of the building. Then I decided to talk. "What did you do that for, Onee-san? Why won't you let me make any friends?" I asked and snatched my wrist from her grip.

"You already know the answer to that. Every time you get carried away." She said.

"But I won't because She's already my friend! Plus, She's nicer than the others…I know it!" I said.

"Well, it seems like you're getting carried away now, so we might as well get ready to leave." She said.

"No, not this time. I promise!" I said.

Melody's P.O.V

It's already been a few days since the Ondo twins became students at our school, and our new friends…well Sonata anyway. I guess Satomi isn't really that social…And she kinda scares me and Fumi. Well, they both scare Fumi, anyway.

Today we were discussing our class Halloween party for next week. Everyone put me in charge, along with Taro, Fumi and Satomi joined with Sonata. We met at Fumi's house.

"Okay, so what about food?" I asked.

"Melody, do you always think about your stomach?" Taro said.

"I was talking about for the party, baka!" I said.

"Of course we will need treats, like cake and cookies." Fumi said.

"Yeah, and we can decorate them! Sonata, you should do that!" I said.

"Really? Me?" She asked.

"Of course! You and Fumi should make all of the food, since you're so good at cooking." I said.

"You think I'm good at cooking?" Sonata said.

"She said me too…" Fumi said quietly.

"Aw! Thank you, so much Melody-chan!" Sonata said.

"Satomi-chan, will you help me with the decorations?" I asked.

"I never said I'd help with anything. I'm only here to watch Sonata." She said.

"Onee-san you don't have to watch me…" Sonata said.

"Yeah, I do." Satomi said.

"So…What are you gonna do, Taro?" I asked trying to break the awkward tenseness.

"I can just help set up the stuff. I don't want to do any baking or decorating stuff." He said.

"Aww, look who's trying to be tough!" I said pinching his cheeks.

"Ah, cut it out, Melody-chan!" He said. And we laughed, all but Satomi.

"Okay, next we have to make the plans. You two can decide what to make, and I know a store where Rin get's all of the stuff for her parties, so I can go there for the decorations." I said.

"I wanna help! Can I come help you pick the decorations?" Sonata asked.

"Of course!" I said. The next day, we went to the party supply store.

"Wow, this store is so cool!" Sonata said looking around.

"This place annoys me…I didn't even want to come." Satomi said.

"Stop complaining, Onee-san! No one asked you to come." Sonata said.

"I'm going over there." Satomi said and walked away to the other side of the store.

"C'mon, Sonata!" I said while pulling her hand and we starting looking around. Sonata really liked it in there and we even tried on some wigs and stuff.

"We really picked out some great stuff!" I said as we held our bags full of decorations.

"Yeah! We did!" Sonata said then she looked around. "Hey, do you know where Onee-san is?" She asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since we first went in. I guess we should wait for her here." I said and leaned against the wall. I decided to use this quietness to ask her a question that was on my mind for a while. "So, did you ever make any friends where you used to live?"

"…Yes, I did." She said. "But they're all gone now." She said sharply.

"What happened to them? Did they move away?" I asked, but got no reply. "Some of my friends moved away, like Asako, but She came back. And my other friend passed away." I said, surprised at my own openness. She started to laugh. "What are you laughing about? That is not funny!" I yelled.

"Oh, please don't yell at me…I wasn't laughing about your friends…" She said, with her smile fading.

"Oh, well, sorry for yelling." I said.

"So, you're not mad? You're still my friend?" She asked.

"Of course! That's no reason to lose a friend over. I said.

"See? You're so nice, Melody-chan!" She said. "Actually, I was laughing at something else." Just then, Satomi came before I could ask why.

"We'd better hurry, it's getting late, here." She said, handing Sonata a bag from a bakery. She must've went there.

"Oh, thank you Onee-san! I love strawberry shortcake!" Sonata said, and they walked me home, which was on the way to theirs.

The next day, Fumi and the Ondo twins were at my house.

"Okay, these are all of the recipes I could think of to make. I was thinking of just buying food, but then I thought they would be better homemade." Fumi said.

"I do too! So, tomorrow after school you two can start cooking and I can do the decorations too." I said.

"You can't do it all by yourself!" Sonata said. "I can help cook and decorate!"

"How are you gonna do that?" Fumi asked.

"Onee-san, could you help out? Please?" Sonata asked.

"…Sure, I guess I can." Satomi said.

"That's perfect! Onee-san is as good as me, maybe even better at cooking!" Sonata said.

"Well, it's settled! Everything seems to be in order." I said.

"We can do the cooking at my house then." Fumi said to Satomi, who nodded.

"Could you hand me that over there?" I said to Sonata the next day after school. She handed me a string of pumpkin decorations.

"Here you go, Melody-chan!" She said.

"Thanks. You can start to set up the table over there." I said pointing over by the window.

"Okay!" She said and quickly did as I asked.

Fumi's P.O.V

I didn't mind cooking for the party, but being alone with Satomi…not so crazy about.

"We should start on the baking first, since it would take the most time." She said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well? Get the ingredients!" She said.

"Oh, right!" I said. She didn't have to be so bossy… She started to put in the eggs and I was getting out the mixer and stuff.

"Could you hand me the milk?" She asked, and I did. "What were all of the snacks you had in mind?"

"Oh, um…I saw these and thought they looked pretty good." I said, showing her pictures from a cookbook.

"Can you make them?" She asked.

"Yes, I could." I said.

"Maybe you should start on that, by then everything should be in the oven." She said.

"Right." I said and started following the instructions. The kitchen was silent, except for the sound of the cutting and stirring. "You know, I have a big sister too. We don't get along that well sometimes." I said trying to make conversation. "Sonata-chan seems to be very fond of you though. You're both really close, huh?"

"Yes, like she said before, I'm all She has." She said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry." I said. The kitchen was quiet, and you could only hear stirring and cutting again. Soon we finished cooking and just had to wait until they were finished cooking. "So, what do you want to do while the sweets are baking?"

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"Well, how about TV? I think Pretty Cure is on. Do you like that show?" I asked.

"It seems kinda stupid to me. But it's one of Sonata's favorite shows." She said.

Satomi's P.O.V.

"Oh, I see! It's like you two are completely different right?" Fumi asked. I can tell She was trying to be polite, and I'm going to be here for a while, so I guess I can talk a little.

"No, not really. She's just a little more outgoing, but we have some of the same interests. I have to watch over her because She can be a little overwhelming sometimes and can get really…" I started to say. I was wondering about Sonata. I hope She was doing okay…

"She gets really what?" she asked.

"…It's nothing. Forget what I said." I said and then stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going to step outside for a bit." I walked out to the back. And closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh "Sonata…please don't get angry…"

Melody's P.O.V

"Okay, we're finally finished!" I said and looked at the work we did. "We'd better head to Fumi's now."

"Yeah!" Satomi said and we hurried out of the building. On the way, I stopped at a drink machine and bought a carrot juice for me and some water for her.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Arigotou." She said taking a small sip, then taking a bigger sip. "Wow, I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was."

"That happens to me sometimes!" I said and we laughed.

"Melody-chan, I'm so happy to have a friend like you!" She said.

"You say that so much!" I said.

"Fumi must be your best friend." She said.

"Of course! There's also, Asako-chan, Taro-kun, and Michio-kun, too! Oh right, you haven't met Michio-kun yet. Well he's Asako-chan's cousin and-" I started to say.

"You know, you're my first best friend. Like ever! And I wish I had a lot of friends like you do…" She said.

"Well, you can be friends with everyone, too!" I said.

"It doesn't seem like they like me as much." She said looking at her bottle of water.

"Of course they do!" I said.

"Well, I don't want to be their friend, either, because Melody-chan is my friend. Melody-chan is my first best friend!" She said. Was She even listening..?

"And Melody-chan is going to be Sonata's friend only." She said. _She's talking in 3__rd__ person…and huh?_

"Huh?" I asked.

"We can't all be friends because I don't like them. But they like you. so that won't work. Then we aren't gonna be friends! So, you can't be friends with them anymore." She said and started walking. I followed/

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I'm gonna stay friends with them! I can be friends with you too!" I said. Then She stopped walking, and I did too.

"Take me to Onee-san." She said and clutched her hands into fists. "Now! I need my Onee-san!" She yelled.

"That's where we were going in the first place!" I said and we started walking, She being behind me the whole way. She ran inside as soon as we got there.

"It happened again, didn't it Sonata?" Satomi said. She was already waiting at the door. Sonata hesitantly nodded. Satomi grabbed her hand and they hurried past me. Satomi shot me another look before they disappeared into the distance.

"What was that all about?" Fumi asked.

"I think you were right, something is strange about them." I said.

"Well then, I guess you have to help me with the rest of the cooking." She said with a sigh.

The day of the party…

"So I guess they aren't coming." I said the next day at school.

"Sonata must've been really upset." Fumi said.

"I wonder what made them decide not to show up." Taro-kun said.

"I know Satomi knew that this would happen. She didn't tell me exactly but She said that She has to watch over her carefully and stuff." Fumi said.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Ah, I remember Sonata telling me once that they move a lot until they find the perfect place, so do you think they'll leave again?" I asked.

"Probably, if this is why they move." Taro-kun said.

"I'm going to go over there after school." I said. Soon the party started and everyone loved the food and decorations. When it was over, everyone helped clean up, but people were slacking off, still eating and drinking.

"Finally, were finished!" I said.

"We probably would've been finished sooner, if that baka didn't start throwing cookies at me!" Fumi said, pointing to Taro-kun.

"You weren't even helping!" Taro-kun said.

"Yes, I was! Until I sat down." She said.

"Ah, I gotta get going! I still have to get home before dinner tonight. I'll see you guys later!" I said waving and hurried to the forest part by her house. "I hope I can get there…" I pulled back a branch out of my way and made my way in. On the way I saw a light shining down in one place. "I hope this is the right way…" I saw someone sitting on a log eating a popsicle… "Sonata?"

"Melody…Why are you here?" She asked without even turning around.

"I came to see if you were moving away." I said.

"Well, we are." She said. "Unless…You get rid of all of your friends but me!" She said turning to look at me with a smile.

"Sorry, but I just can't do that!" I said. She frowned and huffed before turning back around.

"You know, Onee-san is going to be really mad if She sees you." She said. She turned back around. "Hey, do you remember that time when you wanted to hear me sing? I want to sing now." She said.

"Um…okay?" I said.

"Alright here goes!" She said and started to sing Onee-chan's Liberate. She could sing really good, but something about her voice…

It was almost hypnotizing…

Soon, my body started to numb and I couldn't hear the song anymore. I realized I fell asleep. I opened my eyes. I was in an familiar room.

"Melody-chan! You can't take a nap now, it's time for you to go!" I heard someone say. I sat up in a bed and Teto was standing next to it.

"Teto? What's going on?" I asked, looking around. How did I get back in my old room?

"You're going to go live with Miku Hatsune-san today, remember?" She said gently tapping my forehead. This…already happened.

"What? I've already been living with her for a year already!" I said.

"What are you talking about? You're going over to meet them all for the first time today!" She said. Was this déjà-vu? No, it couldn't… I started to think.

"Wait, the song…" I said. "It's because of Sonata's song!"

"Who's Sonata?" She asked. I got up and ran outside my door.

"What the-" I said. I was back in the forest. "Sonata-chan!" I yelled. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. "Now, where am I?" I asked aloud. Suddenly I felt trapped. I was sitting in a chair with my arms tied to the back. And they were tied really, _really_ tight. I looked up and saw Satomi with her arms behind her.

"Sonata put you to sleep with her lullaby." Satomi said.

"What am I doing here? Why am I tied up?" I asked. I tried to move my arms, but the rope was hurting my arms, burning them with every move I tried to make.

"You don't know how much you hurt Sonata. She was so excited to have a friend like you. But you're just like the others. You all just got her hopes up and made her sad. I hate to see her sad and honestly, it's really starting to piss me off." She said.

"What are you talking about? She wanted me to leave my friends for her! She thinks they don't like her, but they do! I promise!" I yelled.

"Lying won't get you anywhere." She said. "You lie like the others, so you'll end up like the others." She revealed a knife from behind her. And I don't think She was going to use it to untie me.

"Melody-chan~" Sonata said walking around to me.

"Why are you two doing this?" I asked, shaking with fear. They started to laugh. "This isn't funny! Let me go!"

"Do you really think we'll let you go now?" Sonata said in her usual, sweet voice.

"Honestly…I don't." I said. I could feel my eyes tearing up. "You say you do this a lot. So do you think this will help? You can have more than just one friend. What I don't understand is why that is such a big deal to you. Just because you want to have just one friend and they don't agree, you do this? I think it's pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Sonata yelled and threw the knife at the wall. "You don't know anything! You don't understand…"

"So much has happened to us. Sonata can't take it! Having me is the only thing She has, and I'll do anything to keep her happy." Satomi said.

"But how is hurting me going to solve any of it? How will hurting anyone help you?" I said, tears now flowing and my voice trembling.

"Onee-san!" Sonata yelled.

"She wants you dead." Satomi said walking over to get the knife out of the wall. "Then I guess there's just gonna have to be one less Vocaloid out there." She walked back over to me. Satomi raised the knife.

I shut my eyes not knowing where she'll strike.

I was scared, but at the same time, I knew it couldn't be helped. I waited…

And waited…

Then opened my eyes. Sonata was holding Satomi's wrist where the knife was held. Sonata grabbed the knife and cut the rope that had me tied.

"Let's just go now." She said.

"What?" Satomi said.

"Thanks for your kindness, Melody-chan! I'm happy to have met you. Sayonara. Forever." She said, and turned around. What just happened? They were letting me go? Just like that? After all that? They were walking away.

"Wait! Why do you have to leave?" I asked.

"It won't be long before someone comes looking for you. You'll just tell the police. We'll just have to find somewhere to live, out of Hokkaido. You're the first we ever let go, so we might have to even change our names." She said and Satomi grabbed her hand and they left.

"I liked being Sonata and Satomi." Sonata said.

"I did too." Satomi said. Soon they disappeared and I could hear the front door slam shut.

I stood there for what seemed like forever. I was…in shock? Confused? All kinds of emotions…I heard the front door open. Asako came along with Len, Rin and Onee-chan.

"Melody-chan! Are you in here?" they said frantically. Finally they came to where I was, and I still just stood there.

"You came, just like they said you would." I said.

"What happened? Where's Sonata and Satomi?" Fumi asked.

"Are you okay? Why is this knife here?" Len asked.

"And your wrist is bleeding…Melody-chan you need to tell me what happened!" Onee-chan asked.

"I really don't wanna say. I'm fine. Please, I just wanna go home now." I said. I started crying again. I couldn't tell if it was from the fear, or the sympathy for the two.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rin asked when we finally got back. A lot was on my mind. Much I could barely process. I didn't know what to do. But, I had a clue.

"Yeah, but I think…I think I want to go live with Teto and the others again." I said and watched as a shocked expression suddenly appeared on her face.


End file.
